College Life
by b.e.hale
Summary: All Human - 18-year-old Isabella Swan is a Freshman at the University of Arkansas. She is desperate to get away from her parents, and Arkansas allowed her just that. What will happen when she meets her roommates brother? Possible Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, I'm not a big writer... but I just thought it would be fun to try out a new hobby for the summer. I'm sorry if it's not that great... **

***I do not own any of these characters***

**Chapter One**

**BPOV-**

Here I am… Isabella Swan, an 18-year-old freshman at the University of Arkansas. Why Arkansas? I could have easily gone to school in Arizona, where my mother lives, or Washington, where my father lives? I believe I already answered that, because those states are where my parents live. Oh, and because they offered me an awesome scholarship. I couldn't pass up the full ride that I earned because I was a book worm in high school, or the chance to get away from my parents and discover a new place.

As I said before, In high school I was the book worm, your typical geek who pushed up her glasses with her index finger when greeted, shy didn't even begin to cover how anti-social I was, and seeing me without a book under my nose was a rare occasion. I had several friends but most of them spent their time with their significant other. Angela was the only friend I had that stuck my side, she and her boyfriend, Eric, broke up before our senior year.

Unfortunately, Angela got a full ride to the other UofA, University of Arizona, and couldn't come with me to Arkansas, it was so hard for us to separate, we had been each others rock. So now I am trying to hold my head high and will myself to be more outgoing, I even put on the housing survey that I would like to room with someone that is outgoing, whether that was a good idea or not, I don't know… I guess I'll find out.

The weather was amazing, temperatures in the mid 80's sunny, with very few clouds, as I made my way to my dorm room, I almost wanted to set my things up outside and call the great outdoors my dorm room, but I don't think campus police would enjoy me doing that… nor do I believe the weather will be this beautiful. So I walked hesitantly walked into the building hoping to myself that my roommate wouldn't be some crazy sorority girl that would constantly be asking me "Does my hair look okay?" or "How many guys do you think these heels will attract?" _Oh God, please don't let me be rooming with the Campus Slut, _I thought to myself. As I walked down the hallway I saw that every door was decorated with crowns and stars and every crown had the name of the girls that are occupying it. I quickly found my door. My roommate's name is Alice, sounds pretty normal, surely she will be fine.

I took a deep breath and held it as I opened the door, that breath was suddenly knocked out of me as I was tackled by a short pixie looking girl with short spiky, black hair.

"HI! I'm Alice! Oh my gosh we are going to be such good friends I just know it!" she informed me.

"Um, hi, I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella." I told her.

"Isabella is such a beautiful name! But, as you wish. So, where are you from? Do you have any siblings? Do you have a Boyfriend? Oh! Can I do your hair, it's so pretty!!" she asked me all in one breath. Oh, boy this is going to be fun.

"Uh, thanks, about the name. Ah, I'm originally from Forks, Washington, but I graduated from a school in Phoenix, Arizona. My mother lives in Phoenix, and my father is from Forks. No, no siblings, or boyfriend. And, um, yeah, I guess you can do my hair sometime." I added that last part mainly because I didn't want to put her down on the first day, I'm sure this answer will come back and haunt me in the near future. "What about yourself; where are you from, any siblings, and/or significant other? I won't ask you if I can do your hair, I'm not so great at that. But I do love your cut."

"Thanks! I'm addicted to changing my hair, short and spiky was my new adventure. Well anyways, I'm from Memphis, Tennessee, I have 2 brothers, Edward, who is my twin and also goes here, and Emmett, who is 20, and is the starting quarterback here. I also have no boyfriend, but there was this ADORRRRABLE guy at registration today, tall, like over 6 feet tall, with amazing blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes, that I hope to snag by the end of the week." she informed me confidently.

Alice was very nice, she was very easy to talk to, I was so excited that we got along. We spent the next 30 minutes or so talking about our past lives and families, until I noticed that she had hardly anything on her side of the dorm room.

"Hey Alice, where is all of your stuff?"

"Oh, my brothers are unloading their stuff first, they didn't have much. They should be by any second now." She said as there was a knock on the door. "Nice timing, boys. Watch this." She went to the door but didn't open it, "What's the password?"

"Alice, I swear if you don't open the door I will shred your favorite Marchesa dress." a smooth velvety voice yelled from the other side of the door. Alice gasped and quickly opened the door to reveal a beautiful guy with amazingly green eyes and perfectly disheveled, bronze hair. He was gorgous! _Get yourself together, Bella!_ I thought to myself as I snapped my mouth closed. He must have seen me do that and looked at me and smiled the cutest crooked smile and put the boxes down.

"Bella, this is my twin brother, Edward. Edward, this is my roommate, Bella! She's came here from Phoenix." Alice introduced.

"Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you are patient, or Alice will send you for a loop!"

"Uh, whatever" Alice scoffed. "Where's Emmett?"

"He got sidetracked by some blonde carrying 2 heavy boxes." he told her.

"Great, he's already looking for his next victim"

"Yeah." he rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'm going to get another load of your crap. You going to help?"

"Are you kidding me? I just got a manicure yesterday." she complained

"I'll help." I offered

"Thanks, BELLA." he glared at his sister and we walked out of the room.

We walked in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes then he turned to me and asked, "So, you're from Phoenix, huh? What made you come to Arkansas?"

"Well, I really wanted to get out of Arizona, away from my mom and her new husband, and I really didn't want to go to school in Washington, where my father lives. I applied to several places, and Uof A offered me a full ride, so I couldn't pass it up. What about you, Alice told me you all are from Memphis, why Fayetteville?"

He laughed "I completely understand your want to get away from your parents. Our parent are UofA Alumni, so we all got Alumni scholarships."

"Ah, that's cool."

"Yeah, I guess, I really wanted to go to Belmont, to get a degree in Music Composition, but I couldn't get a scholarship, and I just couldn't really see myself actually pursuing that as a career."

"Oh, so you're a musician?"

"Yeah, I play piano and guitar."

"That's so cool, I've always wanted to learn to play both of those."

"Maybe I could give you some lessons sometime." he said with a grin. Edward was so sweet, I could definitely see myself with him, but I doubt he could see himself with some one as plain Jane as me. He was just trying to be nice, I told myself.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

We walked in silence for a minute or two longer and then we reached a huge, white jeep parked on the curb. He didn't look like the type that would drive a jacked up SUV, but then again, we are in the south.

"Is this yours?" I asked curiously.

"No, it's my brother's, it's massive isn't it." I noticed him giving it a dirty look after he told me this and I laughed.

"Yeah!" I giggled again. "You didn't seem like the type to drive such a huge vehicle."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I drive a Volvo. Emmett's Jeep is the only vehicle that can hold all of Alice's stuff. Hell, I don't think Alice's Porche could hold one of these boxes!" I laughed, suddenly intimidated. Great, they are rich. Another reason for him not to like me.

We grabbed all of the boxes we could carry, Edward was kind enough to give me the lighter boxes, which were still really heavy. As we made our way up to the room we talked about majors, he told me that he is majoring in biology with hopes of following his father's footsteps and becoming a doctor. When we got to the door he yelled for Alice to open the door, and she was kind enough to open it without asking for the "password".

We put the boxes down and as we did that a huge burley guy with dark curly hair walked in.

"Emmett, what the hell? Way to ditch me!" Edward said, clearly angry. Ah, this must be Emmett. Yep, definitely the jacked up Jeep, Football player type.

"Dude, I couldn't let her carry those boxes by herself!" he laughed a hearty laugh and went over and hugged his sister. "Aren't you excited Ali?! You're in college now! If any guy looks at you, I'll kill them" He said fiercely.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm excited Em!" she said genuinely, then her whole demeanor changed "I swear to God, Emmett, if you ruin my social life you will greatly regret it. I may be a "Wee Little Freshman, but I am your sister with a big mouth."

Emmett stiffened. "Oh, by the way, this is my roommate Bella. Bella this is my oldest brother, Emmett." I extended my hand thinking he would shake it, but boy was I wrong, Emmett engulfed me in the tightest bear hug.

"Emmett! You're going to suffocate her!" Edward exclaimed.

Emmett put me down and laughed. "So, Bella! Are you single?" Great. Now he was hitting on me.

"EMMETT!" Alice and Edward yelled.

"What? I was just curious!" He then turned and looked at me, "If you are Eddie over here is too, you seem like a good girl." I immediately blushed, well… at least he wasn't hitting on me. Emmett bust in to a huge laugh, "Look at that blush! Oh, this is going to be fun. Come on Eddie, let's go get the rest of Alice's shit."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!" I looked at Edward and I could tell that he was a light shade of pink as well, either he was embarrassed too, or he was just angry. They left the room to get the rest of the boxes and Alice turned to me.

"I'm sorry about Emmett, he loves embarrassing people."

"It's whatever." I chuckled.

The rest of the afternoon passed and Alice and I shared more stories about our pasts. She and I were definitely going to become good friends.

* * *

**Please review, and tell me if there are any redundant errors that I keep making. I'm not a genius when it comes to grammar...**

**Thanks for reading I can't tell you how often I'll have chapters out but as long as you are enjoying it I'll keep writing. I'll try to have another chapter out soon!**

**Thanks!-B.E.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews to the two of you so far=] and all of you who added me to your favorite stories and authors! That was the encouragement to get this chapter out. **

**I worked a lot on my outline last night so I should be fairly quick with these chapters, but it may slow down because I've never been that great with words, haha. But I will continue.=]**

**Thanks again!**

***I do not own any of these characters***

**Chapter One**

**EPOV-**

Ah, the University of Arkansas, home of the Razorbacks, and my parents Alma Mater. Dad told me it would be great, that I will love it, but honestly? I seriously doubt I will… Ever since I was a child I told myself I was going to compose music for the rest of my life, well… when I was 6 I didn't know the word compose, so I just wanted to make music, but that's beside the point. Belmont was going to be my future until I found out I wasn't offered a scholarship. I was devastated and suddenly felt as though my music making wasn't any good, so I stopped. Doing this broke my mother's heart, she always loved my music. So I settled for my second career aspiration, to follow my father's footsteps and become a doctor. I had a scholarship to UofA, so I guessed that would work.

I come from a fairly wealthy family, my father is a heart surgeon, probably the best in Tennessee, people come great distances just for him. My mother is an interior designer, and highly sought after. My brother is the starting quarterback for the Razorbacks who has his future pretty much laid out before him, and my sister is an artist of all types, she got the highest score on her Advanced Placement Art test, and has high hopes of becoming a world-renowned fashion designer . So I'm now under the pressure of being the best as well.

In school, I made all A's and was the teacher's pet, most likely because to many, I am "hot". I had girls chasing after me all through my grade school years. It was quite annoying. I've only found two girls that I have decided to pursue, Jessica and Tanya. Jessica was a nightmare, that's the only way I can describe that relationship. My relationship with Tanya was much better though. We dated for 2 and a half years until we both came to a mutual decision to break-up.

I pulled up to the dormitories and began to unload the boxes from my Volvo. I took my first load up to my room and saw that, by the name on the door that my roommates name is Jasper, what an old name. Well, my name is pretty old fashioned as well. I walked in and noticed that most of his stuff was already unpacked, and I guess this was him sitting on his bed reading some civil war book.

"Hey man, Edward Cullen. I'm guessing you are Jasper?" I asked

"How's it goin? Yeah, Jasper Whitlock. Are you from around here?"

"Nah, I'm from Memphis, Tennessee, what about you?"

"Midland, Texas." Yeah, I could definitely hear the Texas accent in him.

"Awesome, so what's your major?"

"Is it not obvious?" He laughed.

"I'm going to guess History?"

"Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner!" he exclaimed. I'm going to like this guy, I can tell.

Jasper offered to help me bring in the rest of my stuff, so We got it all in one load, now I have to go help my sister unload all of her crap. Why does she think she needs 5 boxes and 3 garment bags of clothes and 3 boxes of shoes? Ugh. I got out my phone and told my brother to meet up with me down stairs so we could go help Alice.

Once we were at Alice's dorm building Emmett started to grab some boxes until I heard them drop to the ground.

"Holy. Shit." he said.

"Wha-" and then he was chasing after some leggy blonde who was struggling with two boxes.

"Emmett!" I yelled after him. "Damnit, I swear to God, if he leaves this all for me to get…" I then said to myself.

I grabbed a couple of the boxes and made my way up to Alice's room. Once I got to her floor, I noticed that all of the doors looked like Cinderella threw up on them. _Well, I at least know this is the girls hall._ I found the one with Alice's name on it and saw that her roommate's name is Isabella, that's a pretty name.

I knocked on her door and heard giggles and Alice whisper something. "What's the password?" she said in a high pitched voice. Are you kidding me? She's going to have me carry in all of her stuff and then she's going to pull this on me?

"Alice, I swear if you don't open the door I will shred your favorite Marchesa dress." I said fiercely. I heard Alice gasped and quickly open the door. Once inside I glared at my sister then heard a snap. I turned and looked at the girl I'm guessing is my sister's roommate, and God was she beautiful. Long, wavy brown hair, and stunning chocolate brown eyes. I gave her my best Cullen crooked grin and put the boxes down.

"Bella, this is my twin brother, Edward. Edward, this is my roommate, Bella! She's came here from Phoenix." Alice introduced.

"Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you are patient, or Alice will send you for a loop!" Poor thing is going to have to deal with my sister.

"Uh, whatever" Alice scoffed. "Where's Emmett?"

"He got sidetracked by some blonde carrying 2 heavy boxes."

"Great, he's already looking for his next victim"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I'm going to get another load of your crap. You going to help?"

"Are you kidding me? I just got a manicure yesterday." she complained. Great I'm going to end up doing this all by myself.

"I'll help." Bella said. I almost told her not to worry about it, but this would mean that I would have some time to get to know her. Man, I just met this girl and I'm already dying to get to know her.

"Thanks, BELLA." I said as I glared at my sister, and then we walked out of the room.

After we got down the hall and into the elevator I asked, "So, you're from Phoenix, huh? What made you come to Arkansas?" I was genuinely curious, there were so many great schools in that area, but she chose Arkansas?

"Well, I really wanted to get out of Arizona, away from my mom and her new husband, and I really didn't want to go to school in Washington, where my father lives. I applied to several places, and Uof A offered me a full ride, so I couldn't pass it up. What about you, Alice told me you all are from Memphis, why Fayetteville?"

I laughed "I completely understand your want to get away from your parents. Our parent are UofA Alumni, so we all got Alumni scholarships."

"Ah, that's cool." she looked at me and smiled, God she was beautiful. I just wanted to kiss her. _Whooa, Edward, you just met her! _

"Yeah, I guess, I really wanted to go to Belmont, to get a degree in Music Composition, but I couldn't get a scholarship, and I just couldn't really see myself actually pursuing that as a career."

"Oh, so you're a musician?"

"Yeah, I play piano and guitar."

"That's so cool, I've always wanted to learn to play both of those."

I took this moment to offer my assistance with hopes of getting to know her, "Maybe I could give you some lessons sometime."

"Yeah, that would be cool." she smiled.

We continued our trek to Emmett's Jeep, which is so huge I'm almost embarrassed. When we reached it I saw Bella give it a curious look.

"Is this yours?" she asked.

"No, it's my brother's, it's massive isn't it." I glared at the ridiculous vehicle, and I guess she noticed because the next thing I heard her laugh the most charming laugh.

"Yeah!" she continued to giggle. "You didn't seem like the type to drive such a huge vehicle."

I began to laugh, "Yeah, I drive a Volvo. Emmett's Jeep is the only vehicle that can hold all of Alice's stuff. Hell, I don't think Alice's Porche could hold one of these boxes!" I explained as we continued to laugh.

I handed Bella the lighter of the boxes, I didn't want her to hurt herself. We changed our conversation to majors, Bella informed me that she wants to major in English Lit, with the hopes of becoming an author. She also told me that she was the biggest book worm through grade school, and still is. I admire a girl who doesn't spend her time shopping and getting ready for absolutely nothing.

Once we got to the room, I knocked on the door praying that Alice won't ask us for a "password" or whatever, and luckily she didn't. Bella and I walked in and put the first load of boxes down, and in walks Emmett.

"Emmett, what the hell? Way to ditch me!" I said, pissed because he ditched me, but thankful, because I had time to get to know Bella a little bit.

"Dude, I couldn't let her carry those boxes by herself!" he laughed and went over and hugged Alice. "Aren't you excited Ali?! You're in college now! If any guy looks at you, I'll kill them" He said. I felt the same, only I didn't voice that.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm excited Em!" she said then looked at him with the fiercest look, "I swear to God, Emmett, if you ruin my social life you will greatly regret it. I may be a 'Wee Little Freshman, but I am your sister with a big mouth.'" Remind me not to mess with Alice.

"Oh, by the way, this is my roommate Bella. Bella this is my oldest brother, Emmett." Alice said sweetly, and I watched as Emmett walked over to her and he picked her up and hugged her very tightly

"Emmett! You're going to suffocate her!" I yelled. He was going to kill her if he didn't put her down.

"So, Bella! Are you single?" Of course he was hitting on her. Why wouldn't he?

"EMMETT!" Alice and I yelled simultaneously. I was hit with a rush of anger and jealousy. She probably would choose Emmett over me. Who doesn't love the star football player?

"What? I was just curious!" He told us, then turned to Bella, "If you are Eddie over here is too, you seem like a good girl." Oh. My. God. Did he just say that? I felt my cheeks get hot. "Look at that blush!" At first I thought it was me he was talking about, but I then looked over to Bella and saw she was a deeper shade of pink, how adorable. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Come on Eddie, let's go get the rest of Alice's shit."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!" I said as we walked out of the girls room.

"Dude, she's hot as hell!" he said as soon as we were out of earshot. "You should definitely go for her. I would myself but I already have a date with Rosalie, and I don't want to get a bad rep because I'm not being exclusive."

"Who's Rosalie?" Must be that blonde, He didn't see anyone this summer because he just wanted to "chill."

"That girl that I helped today. Man, she is like, my dream girl. She loves cars _and_ football, Edward." He exclaimed. Wow, she was his dream girl.

We got the rest of Alice's crap within 2 loads. How? I'm not sure but we did. I told everyone that I was going back to my room to shower, I'm sure I stink after moving in not only myself, but Alice too.

After I got out of the shower, Jasper and I had a short conversation, and then I passed out by 10, thinking that I may just like this school.

* * *

**So there is Edward's take on moving in. Expect some good stuff soon!**

**Love y'all!**

**-B.E.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting these chapters out fairly quick right now. So KEEP REVIEWING=] please? I have high hopes for this story and I already have an idea for another story!**

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

**3 days later-**

"Bella! Wake up!" I heard a chipper voice call in my sleep, I threw my blanket over my head and went back to sleep.

"BELLA! Wake up!!" _There it is again! Ugh, I better wake up now. _

When I opened my eyes it was barely light outside. I am not a morning person. I looked up and saw Alice reaching for the light switch. I swear if I had the energy I would have done the whole run-in-slow-motion-yelling-"NOOOOO!" thing to keep her from turning the light on. When she turned it on, I went scurrying back under my covers.

"Oh-ho, no you don't!" Alice said

"Ungghhh, Alice! What time is it?!"

"6:45, now get up! You need to get up and get ready! And you told me I could do your hair!" Yep, I now regretted agreeing to let her do my hair just like I knew I would.

"Seriously Alice? At 6:45 in the morning? Why can't I just put on sweats and pull my hair back in to a ponytail, like normal college students?"

"Because silly, it's the first day of classes! You have got to make a good first impression! And remember guys fantasize about a girl dressed up and in heels, not sweats and flip flops. Don't you want to meet someone while in college?" Little did she know, I've already met someone, her brother. Even though I'm positive the feelings aren't mutual, it doesn't hurt to dream!

I saw her searching through my closet throwing stuff aside, "Bella! Where are all of your shoes?! There are only sneakers, flip flops and plain flats in here." She asked with a disgusted look while holding up my old pair of Birkenstocks.

"Hey leave those alone, those are comfortable! Not everyone can have 2 huge boxes of designer shoes, you know?" I told her defensively.

"Yeah, but not all cute shoes are designer shoes! Ugh, Bella! Where is the color in your wardrobe?! Okay, that's it we are going shopping after class tomorrow, and that's final." She commanded. Great, my favorite thing in the world, shopping.

"Alice, please… I really don't want to go shopping." I pleaded

"No Ma'am! We are going shopping. You must have an updated wardrobe."

"But, I can't aff-" I was cut off

"Don't worry about it, it's my treat." WHAT?!

"No, no, no. Alice. I'm not going to let you buy me a new wardrobe!"

She rolled her eyes "Yes, you will, now shut up. We've wasted 20 minutes arguing, I've got to do your hair. Now go get in the shower, and hurry up, if you aren't out in twenty I'm going to drag you out myself!"

I huffed and walked into the bathroom, that we shared with our 2 suitemates, and got into the shower. Ah, this feels great. Now, if only it were later in the day.

15 minutes later I got out feeling refreshed and almost as if I were ready to start the day! I walked out of the bathroom I saw Alice laying some clothes out on my bed.

"You know, you have some really nice things, if only they were brighter colors, all you have are black, navy, and brown. How boring." I didn't know if I should say thank you to that or not. So I just shrugged it off. I did try to look put together in high school, I just hated standing out.

She leant me a cute shirt that was navy blue with big pink flowers on it and paired it with some skinny jeans that I had along with a pair of hot pink Dior pumps. She obviously hasn't seen my impressively large medical record that I have accumulated from all of the trips, stumbles, and falls over my 18 years of life.

When she did my hair she had it down with big wavy curls, and proceeded to do my make-up very lightly. I must say, she did a damn good job.

Alice decided to wear a short, sleeveless navy and white pleated dress. The shoes she wore were deep red patent leather Christian Louboutin platform pumps, man what a mouth full, that were at least 5 and a half inches tall. I swear this girl is insane. She looked adorable though. Today she decided to smooth down her hair and she, too, wore light make-up, but she added red lipstick to top off her classy appearance.

By the time we were done getting ready it was 8:15, time for us to head off to our 8:30 classes that we, unfortunately, did not have together. We parted and I made my way to Freshman Seminar, which from what I hear is the most stupid class ever. Once in the door, I noticed that I was only the second person in class. _Wow, and I thought I was going to be late_, I thought to myself. The other person in the class of course, was Edward. He looked at me with sleepy eyes and still disheveled hair, I wonder if that is because he just woke up or if his hair just does that? Oh well, it's still sexy as hell. I made my way over to him.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked

"Now it is." he responded with that gorgeous crooked grin.

I sat down and got out my notebook and a pen and laid it in front of me, and I peeked over at Edward and noticed he had done the same and was now looking at me. _Should I say something? Is there something on my face? _I asked my self.

"So what does your schedule look like this semester?" Ah! Thank God he was the one to say something, if I were to start the conversation it would have sounded like complete word vomit.

"Um," I reached into my bag and pulled out my schedule. "Well, Freshman Seminar, obviously, Biology at 11, Intro to College Lit at 12:45, and Pottery at 2, on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and I have American Poetry tomorrow at 8:30 and College Algebra at 10:00."

"Well it seems that we have this and Biology together, but that's all."

"Really? Awesome, I'm glad that I have at least two classes with somebody I know." So I'm going to have two classes with Edward. This semester may be pretty good!

"Yeah." He was still sporting that grin.

Students began piling in the room with sweat dripping off their faces. I can almost guarantee that it looked like a cross country track meet outside. The teacher came in shortly after the students did, and handed us all a copy of the syllabus for the semester. After that, he told us to all introduce ourselves and then we were free to leave.

After I packed my bag, I looked up to say goodbye to Edward and he looked somewhat nervous, then he asked, "So, um, uh, would you like to go get coffee with me, there's a coffee shop on campus that I wanted to try."

I grinned, "Sure." I continued to grin as we made our way to the coffee shop.

Once we got there we went to the counter to order, Edward insisted on paying, and I decided not to argue. We went and sat down on the lounge chairs in the corner of the shop.

"So, how about we play a game of 20 questions." he asked me.

"Okay, you first." I responded.

"What is your favorite kind of music?"

"Um, with all honesty, I like them all. I have everything from Andrew Lloyd Webber, on my iPod, to Snoop Dogg." He chuckled at that. "Shut up, Snoop is awesome." I defended as I laughed to myself. "but I think the majority of the stuff I listen to is mellow stuff, like Death Cab for Cutie and Copeland." He nodded his head. "What about you?"

"I'm kind of the same, no Snoop Dogg though." I smiled and rolled my eyes, "I like a lot of classical music, but I like contemporary stuff too. Death Cab and Copeland are two of my favorites." He told me. I smiled. "Alright? What's your favorite color?"

"Green" I spat out with out a second thought, I could feel the blush creeping up to my cheeks. Before I moved here I would have said brown, but Edward's eyes quickly changed that.

"Are you embarrassed about your favorite color being green or something?" Crap, he saw the my pink tinted cheeks.

"No sir! I do believe it is my turn to ask a question." _Phew, that was close. _I cleared my throat, and then proceeded, "What is _your_ favorite color?"

We laughed at how I made that seem like I wasn't going to ask the obvious question.

"Hum, I would have to say it is either navy blue or chocolate brown. Now, why did you blush at your answer?" How'd I know he wouldn't let it go?

"Um," I grimaced, "because before I met you, it was brown, I think it's your eyes, they are such a stunning shade of green, nothing like I've ever seen before." I confessed all of this while looking down at the table tracing the lid of my coffee with my index finger.

Edward then placed his finger under my chin to make me look up at him. He was smiling so big, and his eyes were sparkling. "You know, my favorite color was red… until I met you. Your hair and your eyes changed it to brown, and the way both of those look with the navy blue shirt your wearing makes it to where both are in a tight battle for my favorite color." _Wow._ I thought to myself. If he doesn't stop now I'm going to fall, and more than likely, he won't be there to catch me.

We continued our game until we noticed we had 10 minutes to be at class, we threw our trash away and ran to class. How I was running in these God awful heels, I am still unsure of.

When we got to class we noticed that we were now the ones that were late, the only seats left was one table in the back. We sat together and the teacher told us that person we were sitting with now would be our lab partners for the rest of the semester. I grinned to myself for probably the thirtieth time today. I was going to be partners with Edward all semester, maybe within this time we can become more than friends I hoped to myself. Also knowing my Biology skills were lacking greatly, and he was a Biology major gave me hope that I could make it through this class. Mr. Banner, our teacher, gave us our first assignment, a 3 page essay on the steps of mitosis and told us we had the rest of the class and tomorrow to work on it.

"So, just to warn you, I'm not all that great at Biology." I told him.

"It's alright, Biology has always been my best subject. I guess it's a good thing we are partners." You know, that if he keeps dazzling me with that adorable grin, he may just be doing all of the labs by himself. He is going to be the death of me, I know it.

"Do you do that often?" I asked without realizing the words spilled out of my mouth.

"What? Biology?" I chuckled, and he was clearly curious.

"No. Dazzle people with that crooked grin, and those sparkling eyes." There he goes again! I wish he would stop, but then again, I hope he never stops.

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently." I responded honestly.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. This is Biology, not Chemistry, now get to work please." Mr. Banner interrupted. We apologized and went back to work. After class Edward and I agreed that we would meet back up at the coffee shop after our classes to work on our essay, and then we went our separate ways.

* * *

**So things are coming together for Edward and Bella. Next chapter will be them in the coffee shop with a little bit more. So, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Also, I have links to the outfits in my profile, as well as a link to Alice's Marchesa dress mentioned in the first chapter.**

**I love looking at clothes, so most outfits I will have links for.**

**Lastly, I am from Arkansas, but the only place on the UofA campus that I have been to was the pool for a swim meet, so this is basically just an imaginary campus with a real school name.**

**Thanks - B.E.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Pottery anxiously awaiting the class to end. I knew I was going to love this class already, but I was so anxious to see Edward again. During class we had to use play-doh to sculpt something that meant a lot to us, I did a book, of course, and there was this annoying guy, Mike, that sat next to me, that would keep leaning over and saying "That looks really good!", I looked down and it looked like a bent rectangle with scraped edges. I gave him a weird look and said thank you. _Only 10 more minutes, Bella! _I thought to myself.

Finally, 5 minutes later the Mrs. Hicks told us to turn in our mini-sculptures and we were free to go. I was the first out the of the door, mainly in a rush to see Edward, but also in a rush to get away from Mike.

I power-walked my way to the coffee shop, nearly tripping over every crack in the sidewalk as I went. When I reached the shop, I saw Edward in the same spot we sat earlier with his laptop already set up, and two coffees on the table. He looked up at me and smiled as I reached the table.

"Hey! I got you a coffee, it's the same as this morning, I hope that's okay." he told me. How sweet of him.

"Thank you, yeah, that's fine. It's my usual." I told him, returning the smile.

"Great so, shall we?" Great, we are going to actually work on this paper. _Well what did you expect, Bella? For him to say screw the paper, lets go back to my dorm and have some fun?_ I smiled at that thought, but quickly shook it off. He definitely brings out a side of me that I haven't seen before.

"Yeah, let get this paper over with!" I said.

We began working on it and got it all finished when Edward exclaimed "Holy crap, it's already 6:30!" Had we really been working on this thing for three hours? It didn't seem like that long.

"So, um, are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm starving" I replied

"Want to go to Zaxby's? They have the best chicken strips in the world!" He seemed so excited about this restraunt, I couldn't turn him down so I just nodded my head.

"Sure. I saw that restaurant when I got up here, I haven't been there yet though."

Edward led me out to his car, his beautiful silver Volvo S40, and we made our way to Zaxby's. When we got there I noticed that the only thing on the menu was chicken strips. I got the 3 piece dinner and he got the 5 piece, and he, again, insisted on paying. Once we sat down we drifted into conversation.

"So, tell me about your friends from where you grew up." he asked me.

"Well, in Phoenix, I had several friends, but only one good friend. Her name is Angela, we basically grew up together. We were best friends all through school, but in high school, she started dating this guy, Eric, and well, she spent most of her time with him. But, they broke up after this past Christmas, so we got to spend the last semester of our Senior year catching up. She goes to school at the University of Arizona." I told him all about Angela and how I miss her.

"She sounds cool." he told me.

"Yeah, she is. I didn't have many friends up in Forks, mainly because I just went up there for a couple of weeks in the summer and just hung out with my dad." I told him "So what about you?" I asked.

"I was kind of the loner in school. I didn't like very many of the kids at my school. They were all real snobby and were in to things that I just didn't really want to get into." He told me this with a disgusted look on his face. "My sister and I spent a lot of time together. She's probably the best friend I have."

"Yeah, Alice is really great. Despite her waking me up at 6:45 this morning so she could do my hair." I rolled my eyes. While he chuckled.

"You agreed to let her do that? I said no when she asked me if she could pick my clothes out every morning in high school." I laughed at that, sounds like Alice!

"I felt bad! She seemed so excited about getting to do my hair, that I couldn't let her down. I had just met her!"

He laughed some more then said, "Well, if I do say so myself, she did a great job. You look beautiful." I blushed at that and smiled.

"Thank you." I said still smiling.

"You are welcome." he smiled back at me. We then decided we better head back to the dorms, I'm sure Alice is wondering where I am. "So, are you still up for those lessons?" Oh yeah! The guitar and piano lessons! I couldn't pass up another chance to spend time with him.

"Definitely!" I said back.

"Great, I was thinking we could start with the guitar first. I have to buy a new power cord for my keyboard." he told me.

"Sounds great." I said as we pulled up in front of my dormitory building. Edward quickly got out of the car and made his way to open the car door for me, he is such a gentleman, and he then walked me to Alice's and my room. We exchanged numbers once we were at the door.

"I had a great time today." I smiled.

"Me too." he said as he took my hand and lifted it to his lips, and he gently kissed it. The contact sent shocks through me and sent the butterflies in to motion. "I'll see you later, Bella. Sleep well." He grinned.

"Okay. Goodnight, Edward, Thank you again for today." I said.

"Anytime. Goodnight." and with that he walked off, and I was left in a daze.

**APOV**

It was 7:45 and I was going through Bella's closet wondering where she was, I hadn't heard from her all day. I am beginning to worry.

That's when I heard it, her voice and another voice that I instantly recognized, my brother's. I rushed and got a stool so I could look through the peep hole. I saw them exchange numbers and then Bella said she had a good time today. _So that's where she's been all day!_ I then saw Edward reach for her hand and gently kiss it. _OH MY GOSH! THIS IS GREAT! She is just what Edward needs!_ I heard them say goodnight and I quietly rushed to get out of the way of the door.

Bella walked in with a dazed look on her face and I began bouncing with excitement.

"Where have you been all day, Missy?" I asked even though I already knew, I still wanted all of the details. She gave me a nervous look.

"Um, I, uh, was uh… with your brother." she said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh really now? Care to share details?" I asked. She went on to tell her about her and Edward's day. I was absolutely thrilled. Edward didn't just pursue anyone, she had to be special. I knew Bella would be special from the first time I saw her, and just knew that she and Edward would make an amazing couple.

After we talked about our day's, caught up on some homework, that I couldn't believe we had on the first day, and goofed off on Facebook, we got ready for bed, and I fell asleep so happy that Edward has found someone. Edward has not only been my brother, but my best friend, I have always wanted the best for him, and Bella was definitely the best.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 4. The next chapter will be Edward's point of view of everything after the dinner. A new character will also make it's appearance in the next chapter. I'm excited about it=] I may have it out later today, who knows though.**

**Thanks for all of the positive reviews and all of you putting me on your favorite stories and such. =] Keep them coming! I've been having an awful week and your all of this has really been cheering me up.**

**Also, if you are ever in Arkansas or, I think, Georgia, and you see a Zaxby's and you love chicken? You should definitely stop, and don't be scared of the sauce they give you, I'm a very picky eater and it's the best stuff ever. And, if you are in Louisiana or, again I think, Texas, and you see a Raising Cane's, it's pretty much the same thing, just a different name, so you should stop and try it.**

**Ok, yeah. I'm done.**

**Please Review!!=]**

**Love y'all!**

**B.E.**


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Today has been such a great day, from having class with Bella to having coffee with Bella, to working on homework with Bella, to eating my favorite chicken strips… with Bella. I guess the only bad parts were when I wasn't with her.

We walked together out to my car and I began to wonder if she was still serious about the lessons I offered to give her.

"So, are you still up for those lessons?"

"Definitely!" she said back to me. I smiled, _Yes! More Bella time!_

"Great, I was thinking we could start with the guitar first. I have to buy a new power cord for my keyboard." I told her.

"Sounds great." she said with a sweet smile. She doesn't realize what that smile does to me… I guess she dazzles me as much as I dazzle her. I pulled up to her dormitory building and quickly got out of the car to open the door for her. I wasn't ready to leave her just yet so I locked my car and walked her to her dorm. I asked her for her number so we could set up a time I could start with the guitar lessons, and then I gave her mine as well.

"I had a great time today." she smiled.

"Me too." I said. I then took a risk and took her hand lifted it to my lips. Her breath seemed to catch and I smiled at that. "I'll see you later, Bella. Sleep well." I said still smiling.

"Okay. Goodnight, Edward, Thank you again for today."

"Anytime. Goodnight." I turned on my heel, making my way down the hall. Once I got into the common room I heard some one say my name.

"Edward?" the voice said to me.

I turned around and was face to face with Tanya, my ex-girlfriend.

"Tanya?" I said, I didn't realize she would be going here as well.

"I didn't realize you were going here! I guess it makes sense, since your parents went here too." She said as she hugged me. Tanya and I are still very civil, so I hugged her back.

"Yeah, I didn't realize you were going here either. How have you been?" I asked

"Yeah, I decided to go here to get away from Memphis, and this seemed like a good change. I'm really good, tired, but good." she smiled. "How about you? I saw you with a girl, are ya'll dating?" she then asked.

"I'm great, getting better by the minute. That was Bella, and no we aren't dating, yet. She's really cool though. She's also Alice's roommate. That's how we met. I think y'all would get along. " I told her.

"Oh yeah? Hum, I may just have to introduce myself to her sometime."

"Yeah, you should she's great. So have you met anyone?" I asked curiously.

"No, not yet. I'm not in any rush though."

I laughed, "Yeah. Well, hey, I've got to go back and work on some homework, I'll catch you around sometime?"

"Sure!" She said.

"Well, it was really good to see you again. Have a good night." I told her with all sincerity.

"Okay, it was good to see you too, Edward. I'm glad to see you have found someone." she smiled.

"Thank you, Tanya."

"G'night, Edward."

I turned and walked off. After Tanya and I broke up right before Senior year, I told her I wanted to remain friends and she agreed. She will always have a special place in my heart. We just weren't meant to be together.

When I got back to the dorm, I noticed Jasper laying on his bed with several notebooks and history books, I'm guessing he had homework as well.

"Homework?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I may love history, but I hate homework, this sucks" he said.

"Yeah, my biology partner and I got assigned a 3 page paper on Mitosis today. We wrote over three pages so I have to go through and take some out, she isn't a Biology buff like I am, So I told her I would take care of it." I told him

He laughed, "Yeah. So is that where you've been all day?" He asked. "I'm not trying to be nosey or anything, just curious." I laughed at that.

"Naw man, it's cool, I would ask the same thing. Yeah, my partner is really cool, I think I'm starting to really like her. I'm going to give her guitar and piano lessons sometime soon." He gave me a look.

"Right, 'guitar lessons'" he winked.

I laughed, "I'm being serious, maybe the lessons will lead to something else, who knows. But, right now, I'm just desperate to be around her. It's like, I don't know, I'm like so drawn to her." I smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't really had that before, but I hope to one day." he said hopefully.

"Yeah, it's nice." I said. "Okay, we sound like a pair of girls in here. So before I completely lose all of my masculinity, I'm going to start on my homework."

Jasper agreed and I started on my homework. A couple hours later, I was extremely exhausted and fell asleep thinking about Bella.

* * *

**Y'all got lucky today, two chapters. This one is much shorter than the other ones though. But, you got to meet Tanya! I've always liked Tanya, I guess because she has strawberry blonde hair, like me, so I'm not going to make her the bad guy, girl, whatever, in this story**

**Again, thank you for all the kind words and stuff y'all have given me, it really means a lot!=]**

**I have up to chapter 9 planned right now, not written just planned and in the outline. I have no clue how long this story is going to be... but the at rate it's going right now, it's going to be fairly long!=]**

**I have already gotten like 450 hits on this and that is so crazy to me! Now, if only you all would leave reviews! But, hey, I'm not complaining!**

**Alright, I'm going to go now. I may write more, who knows. You may have a new chapter in the morning. Idk though.**

**Thanks a million!=]**

**B.E.**


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"Seriously, Bella. If you are going to wear sweat pants at least let them be nice." Alice complained. I made Alice agree that if we were going shopping today that I would get to wear my favorite sweat pants to class. She put the condition down that I had to let her help me get ready and I had to try on everything she told me to, and I also had to get a Sephora makeover, whatever that is.

"The deal is already made and these are my favorites." I said as I pulled out my favorite black sweatpants from American Eagle. "You should be happy that they aren't like Haynes brand and cinch at the ankles."

"I am very thankful for that." she said, "But, I wish that they were another color. Black is so… Blah."

"Black goes with everything." I said as I slid them on. "Now let's go, we are going to be late."

Alice and I don't have any classes together, but we are in the same building, and we finished up at the same time as well. So that's good. Once we got to the building, we said our goodbyes and made plans to meet out front after classes to walk back to the room together.

American Poetry was so cool, and according the syllabus, I deduced it's going to be a pretty fun class. But College Algebra on the other hand, is a completely different story. Math has always been hard for me, and from the looks of Mrs. White, the teacher, I have a feeling it's going to be a pretty rough semester in this class.

Once class was over, I met Alice outside and we walked back to our dorm.

"How were your classes?" She asked

"Well, American Poetry seems really cool, but College Algebra? I'm not looking forward to it. She already gave us GOBS of homework." I said in frustration.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty lucky then, I have Mrs. Smith. She didn't give us any homework today. And she's so cute. She's even shorter than me. I'm surprised she doesn't have to ride in a car seat." She said, as I groaned that she didn't have homework, but laughed at her comment about her teacher. "Yeah, my parents almost got in trouble when I was 10, because the cop said that a child as small as me should be riding in a car seat." she laughed. "He also thought they were lying when they said I was 10!" We laughed together and I shook my head.

Once we were back in the dorm room, Alice immediately started throwing me an outfit. She gave me a cute yellow peasant top with a Native American-esque design embroidered on the front. The neck, sleeves and bottom were cinched and it looked really cute. She paired it with another pair of skinny jeans I had and some silver sandals. She on the other hand, wore a long purple satiny button-up top with long black leggings with a zipper at the bottom and some black flats with a cluster of jewels on the top.

She kept my hair down and natural along with my make-up. While she gave herself a "faux-hawk" and smoky eyes. She looked very… Chic.

Once we were done getting ready we hoped in her yellow Porsche and headed out. She told me she wanted to go to Rogers because they have a Sephora there. When I asked her what that was she looked at me like "Are you serious?" and I just gave her a timid grin and she roller her eyes.

"Sephora is only the best make-up store, EVER." she said with a duh expression on her face.

"Ohh." I said stupidly. Great, make-up, and she is going to make me get a makeover. I really hope I don't end up looking like a clown after this day is over with.

The trip to Rogers wasn't very long, but just long enough where we could sing along to "I Love College" and "Stanky Leg". I have to admit both of those songs crack me up.

We pulled up to the Pinnacle Hills Promenade moments later. Alice insisted that we go to Sephora first. I sighed and said okay.

Two hours and one makeover later, we left Sephora with three bags each. Yes, we spent two hours in that store, and I must admit, it's a really cool store. My makeover went well, they told me what all looks best for my skin color and eye color, and I told them I liked my make-up as natural as possible, they complied, and even though they didn't put much on, I looked so much better! Alice had to wash her hands off at least 45 times because of all the makeup she put on them. After Sephora we went to several more stores. She shoved me into dressing room after dressing room throwing me stuff that she thought I would look great in. She told me that she didn't trust me to go out to look at stuff myself so she just made me stay in the dressing room, I didn't complain. Two more hours later she declared our clothing shopping done.

"Okay, now for the underwear!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, God. Please, Alice, I have plenty of underwear." I groaned.

"You call that crap you have in your drawer underwear? What if you were getting all hot and heavy with some guy and he saw that cartoon shit. Bella, you are 18-years-old, you are an adult now. It's time to put your big girl panties on." and with that I was being drug into Victoria's Secret, and once again shoved into a dressing room.

Alice threw lacy scrap after lacy scrap over my door. Half of the stuff you had to have an instruction manual to put on, it was ridiculous. After I figured it out I let out a defeated sigh and said okay to some of it.. Alice, decided to get all of it anyways. I just rolled my eyes.

"Can we go get something to eat now?" I asked, completely bushed.

"Yeah! Do you want pizza?" she asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Anything sounds great." So we set off to get our pizza.

While we were sitting there, I felt my cell phone buzz. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out to see that Edward had just sent me a text message. My face immediately brightened.

**Hey. What are you doing? -Edward**

**Just sitting at the mall in Rogers with your sister. What about you? -Bella**

**You are brave… I'm not doing anything. I was wondering if you wanted to come over later for some guitar lessons? -Edward**

I smiled even bigger and replied, **Yeah! **I looked at my clock and saw that it was already 6 **How about I come over around 7? -Bella**

**Sounds great -Edward**

He then texted me which dormitory he was in and the room number. I was so excited. I heard a throat clear then.

"So? Who was that?" Alice asked me with a knowing look on her face.

"Uh… Your brother." I said smiling.

She squealed. "I'm so excited, Bella! My brother is a great guy, and I just know that y'all will be great together!" I blushed.

"Well, um, I'm going over to his dorm tonight at 7 for guitar lessons." I said.

"Guitar lessons, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows, and I blushed even more.

"Yes, guitar lessons. Nothing more." I said, secretly hoping there could be "something more."

"Right." She grinned, she then looked at the time. "Holy crap! If you are going over there at 7, we need to get going! You need to get ready!" I rolled my eyes.

"Can't I just wear this?" I asked.

"No! You need to wear something a bit more casual. So, come on! Let's get going!" and with that we were off.

Once in the dorm, she pulled out a t-shirt I had bought today and a pair of boyfriend cut jeans. Once I was done getting ready she offered to drive me to his dorm since it was on the opposite side of campus and it was already 6:50.

We pulled up and Alice told me Good Luck, I just rolled my eyes, and said bye.

"If you need me, I think I'm going to go to To Bean or not to Bean to work on some homework. Be good!" she said before heading off.

I walked up to Edward's dorm and as soon as I knocked he was opening the door. I swear, this man takes my breath away, he is so damn gorgeous.

"Hey." he breathed.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Come on in, my roommate, Jasper, went to that coffee shop to work on some homework."

"That's where Alice went too."

"Sweet. So shall we?"

"Yeah."

Edward pulled up two chairs for us, and then pulled out his guitar. We played for a couple of hours doing some basic songs. My heart would flutter like crazy when he would take my hand to put it in the right spot on the neck, or when he would take my right hand and show me how to strum. He smelled so good, and his voice when he would quietly tell me what to do, or when he would laugh gently when I would mess up, was getting to me. I was falling for Edward Cullen, hard.

But I was so shocked when I looked in to his eyes, they were smoldering. I was so lost in the beauty of them that I didn't notice him them getting closer to me until I felt his lips on mine. I was shocked at first but relished in how right it felt. He started moving his lips against mine, and when I was starting to get comfortable he pulled back. _What did I do?_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." he apologized.

"I'm not." and with that I pulled him by his collar back to my face. He took my bottom lip into his mouth and started to suck on it, I moaned at the feeling. I started to get brave and I traced my tongue along his lips begging for entrance, he complied. My fingers were completely tangled in his hair when I felt him set his guitar off to the side and then he picked me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bed. We kissed for a little bit longer on his bed, I felt him slide his hands just under the bottom of my shirt, he didn't try to do anything more but it sent me into a panic. _Oh my gosh. I don't know if I'm ready for this._ I thought.

"Edward." I whispered against his lips, "Edward, we should stop." I said. He looked up at me and I saw his eyes lighten.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't, I mean, I don't know what came over me." he said.

I giggled, "It's okay, I'm just, I don't know, I'm not really ready for where that was leading." I said.

"I understand. It's just so easy to get caught up in you, Bella." he said honestly as he grinned that crooked grin.

I smiled.

"So, um. Uh. Would you like to go out, like, on an official date, maybe tomorrow?" he asked.

"I would love to, Edward." I was still grinning widely.

"Great! So around 7?"

"Sounds perfect." and with that he kissed me again. After a few minutes of kissing, I pulled away from him again.

"Edward." I chuckled as he began nibbling on my ear. "I need to go, Alice is probably wondering where I am."

"Okay… Yeah, Jasper should be back any moment now. It's late, would you like me to drive you back?"

"Sure." I said.

He drove me back to the dorm, and like before, he opened the door for me. I gently kissed him on the lips and told him goodnight, and walked to Alice's and my dorm with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**So there you go! There is some Edward/Bella action.**

**I love Sephora so much, in my family I'm known as the Sephora Junkie. I can go in there and easily spend $200... i don't though, unfortunately... **

**Happy Mother's Day to all you mother's out there! I hope it was a great one.**

**I have over 500 hits on this story=] that makes me so happy=]**

**Um, yeah. haha. So keep doing what your doing, unless you aren't leaving reviews, then you should leave reviews. Again, thank you to all of you who are reviewing!=] **

**I hope y'all have a fantastic week!**

**Love -B.E.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know you all were hoping for the date in this chapter… but you are just going to have to be patient, I have something else exciting planned for this chapter.**

**The date will be in the next chapter=]**

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

I swear, Isabella Swan is the weirdest girl in the world. WHO DOESN'T LIKE SHOPPING!? Especially when it's someone else's treat! I basically had to drag that girl in to the stores. I thought that she was going to go crazy during the first couple of minutes in Sephora but then I sat her down and got a make-up consultant to do her make-up. I think she liked it after that. But, geez, when it comes to clothing that girl is a bitch. I decided the best approach would be to just shove her into a dressing room, she already agreed to trying on everything I wanted her to. I threw her several things that I was positive would drive Edward crazy. Yes, I know, I'm Edward's sister, I shouldn't be trying to set my best friend up with my brother… but I had this feeling the instant I saw them in the hall together, that they were going to be an amazing couple. I want them both to be happy, and I'm positive that they will be happy together. Now, when Edward will actually make the move and ask her out, I'm unsure of, but I really hope it's soon. Once we paid for the clothes, I decided it was time to go buy her some grown up underwear. All she had was cotton underwear with different childish designs on it. She was going to need something different if she was planning on seducing my brother. I cringed at the thought of my brother being sexually active, especially with my best friend, but I knew it was going to happen.

"Okay, now for the underwear!" I told her.

"Oh, God. Please, Alice, I have plenty of underwear." She groaned. _Is she being serious? _I asked myself.

"You call that crap you have in your drawer underwear? What if you were getting all hot and heavy with some guy and he saw that cartoon shit. Bella, you are 18-years-old, you are an adult now. It's time to put your big girl panties on." and with that I forced her into Victoria's Secret and into a dressing room while I went on a search for some cute things.

I found several things that Bella would look amazing in, I'll admit, she has an amazing body, but hates to show it off. Yep, I'm going to change that. I pulled some normal things along with some daring things. I threw them into her dressing room and waited for her to try them on. I asked her how everything fit and she replied with a meek "good." When she walked out she had the things separated into what she wanted and what she didn't, I grabbed both stacks and bought them all. She was going to have to step out of her comfort zone. No more ugly cotton. Once I paid for everything I looked at her and she looked completely worn out.

"Can we go get something to eat now?" she asked.

"Yeah! Do you want pizza?" I asked back.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Anything sounds great."

While we were eating, I saw her reach into her pocket, pull out her cell phone, and look at it. As soon as she saw who it was, her face completely brightened up. _That must be Edward. Only a man can make a girls face light up, and she said she didn't have a boyfriend back in Arizona._

I watched her through out the whole conversation, her smile would get brighter with every responding text.

So once she put her phone back in her pocket I asked, "So? Who was that?"

"Uh… Your brother." She said with a cute smile.

I squealed. "I'm so excited, Bella! My brother is a great guy, and I just know that y'all will be great together!" She then blushed brightly. She really likes him. _Please Edward, Please see how amazing this girl is for you!_ I silently asked him.

"Well, um, I'm going over to his dorm tonight at 7 for guitar lessons." She said.

"Guitar lessons, huh?" I wiggled my eyebrows and she giggled.

"Yes, guitar lessons. Nothing more." she said longingly.

"Right." I grinned and then looked at my watch. "Holy crap! If you are going over there at 7, we need to get going! You need to get ready!" She rolled her eyes.

"Can't I just wear this?" She asked.

"No! You need to wear something a bit more casual. So, come on! Let's get going!" I rushed her back to my car so we could get back on campus.

When we got back to the dorm, I pulled out a t-shirt she had bought today and a pair of boyfriend cut jeans. I offered her a ride to his dorm since it was already 10 till and it would take her a while to get across campus to Edward's dormitory

We pulled up and I told her Good Luck. She just rolled her eyes and said bye.

"If you need me, I think I'm going to go to To Bean or not to Bean to work on some homework. Be good!" I said before I drove off.

I went back to the room to get my computer and backpack, and left.

Once at the coffee shop, I saw the cute blonde from registration sitting at the bar. I smiled to myself and walked over to the bar, sat down next to him and ordered a coffee. I noticed him glancing over at me every now and then. I also noticed that he was trying to suppress a smile. This gave me the confidence to do what I've been wanting to do since I saw him the first time.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I held out my hand to him.

He took my hand and shook it. "Hi Alice," he smiled, "I'm Jasper." _Oh my gosh he has the CUTEST southern accent!_

I smiled, "Where are you from?" I asked, I had to find out where that accent was from. It didn't sound like Arkansas or Tennessee.

"I'm from Midland, Texas." _Oh, Texas._ I smiled. "And where are you from?" he asked curiously.

"Memphis, Tennessee"

"Nice." he grinned.

We continued our conversation for a little while, changing the subject from our families to majors, to goals in life to favorite music. It was really nice. I found out Jasper was a musician and a history buff. _How hot!_ I thought. He was a very good conversationalist, and so gentlemanly, Must be the Texan in him. We chatted for a little while longer and I felt an immediate connection to him. So I racked up the courage and told him.

"You know, Jasper, I've waited a long time for you."

He looked up at me and with the cutest smile I've ever seen he said, "I'm sorry ma'am." I was a goner. I knew right then and there that I was supposed to be with him.

"So, um, how would like to go get dinner and maybe a movie Friday?" He asked. I nearly jumped with joy.

"Sounds great." I said with a smile.

We exchanged phone numbers and I told him that I better get going. He offered to walk me to my car, and I said okay.

"Thank you for the nice conversation." I said with a smile.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, "Anytime. I'll call you later with more details about Friday."

"Okay." I said. And with that he left. My smile never faded even after I got back to the dormitory building. I noticed Bella was not back yet. It was nearly 10:00. _She must be having a good time with Edward. _Well I guess I'll actually work on some homework now.

Around 10:10, Bella walked in grinning ear to ear.

"I take it you had a good evening." I told her, when I looked up from my homework

She sighed, "Yeah. It was very good."

"That's all you're going to say? Um, hello! I want details. It had to have been more than 'good' for you to be grinning like that!"

She told me everything from the two hour guitar lesson to the make-out session. When she told me that he asked her out on a date, I was thrilled that he got the balls to ask her out! When I asked her what they were doing so I could pick out her outfit, she told me that he was going to tell her in class tomorrow. But knowing Edward, they were probably going to go to one of the fanciest restaurants in Fayetteville. He doesn't half ass things.

"So how was your night? Did you get side tracked or something? You are still working on homework. You couldn't have gotten that much homework." she asked.

"Well, um." I smiled. "You remember me telling you about that gorgeous blonde guy from registration?" She nodded. "Well, I met him at the coffee shop tonight. We talked for a couple of hours, then he asked me out." I said, still smiling.

"Alice! That's great!" she said.

"I told you I would have him by the end of the week!" I said. "But, he is so sweet, and, oh, he has the hottest Texas accent. But yeah, anyways, he walked me out to my car and said good night and kissed my cheek. It was so cute!"

"Aw, Alice! He sounds really cool!"

"Yeah. He does." I said dreamily.

Bella and I worked on our homework for a little while before we went to sleep. It has been a great day. I thought to myself.

**EPOV**

_She kissed me, she KISSED me, SHE KISSED ME! _I felt like screaming it to the world. _BELLA SWAN KISSED ME!_ Now we are going on a date tomorrow. I've got to make this good. Once I got back to the my dorm room I noticed Jasper was back.

"Hey man, how was your night" he asked.

"It went really well. I asked her on a date for tomorrow." I said with a smile

"Awesome. I met someone tonight." he said. I was curious.

"Oh yeah? What's her name? What does she look like?"

"Her name is Alice. She has awesome jet black hair that's cut really short, and some amazing green eyes." I stiffened once I heard the description. I ran to my dresser and pulled out a picture of my family.

"Does she look like this?" I showed him the picture. He looked at it and his eyes widened once he saw Alice.

"Uh, um, ah, yeah. Is uh, um, are y'all related?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, she's my sister." I told him.

He looked extremely uncomfortable. "Hey, it's cool man, I want what's best for my sister, and if that means that it's my roommate she's with, well then so be it." I said. He finally let out a mixture of a sigh and a laugh and inhaled and exhaled once. He looked relieved.

"Thanks man," he said. "She seems really cool. She just came up to me out of nowhere at the coffee shop and struck up a conversation with me. At first I was taken aback, but she seemed really cool so I went along with it. I also asked her out on Friday." I smiled. Jasper was so calm I was worried that Alice would wear him out.

I laughed, "That sounds like Alice." I said. After a few moments my face turned serious as I looked at him "If you hurt her…" I slid my finger across my neck. His eyes widened once more.

"I won't hurt her. I promise." He said.

Once I got in bed I grabbed my laptop and googled nice restaurants in the Fayetteville area and found Bordino's, a nice Italian restaurant in town. I went to their website and saw that you could make reservations online, so I made them for 7:30, to give us some time to get over there. Shortly after I fell asleep anxiously awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, so I got my days wrong, I initially wanted them to go out on Thursday, not Wednesday… but well I got ahead of myself. So I have a question for y'all… Will you just think that they are having the date on Thursday instead of Wednesday? That would keep me from going and changing all of the stuff I have already planned out. If not? I'm sorry. I'm doing it anyways. Haha.=]**

**To Bean or not to Bean is a coffee shop that I had to come up with for my graphic design class this past semester. I had to put it in my story=]**

**Yes, the date will be in the next chapter. Yay!**

**Anywho. Keep reviewing and such!**

**Love y'all=]**

**B.E.**


	8. Chapter 8

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

After classes, Alice took it upon herself to make me over for my date with her brother. She put me in a brown and ivory dress with ruffles around the neck and brown pumps. She slicked my hair back into a ponytail and did my make up with dark brown hues on my eyes. I looked very pretty, I must admit. Alice always does such an amazing job with making me look and feel beautiful.

It was 7:00 when there was a knock on our dorm door, I went and answered it.

"Bella," he smiled as his eyes roamed my body, "you look absolutely stunning." I blushed.

"Thank you. You look rather nice yourself." I said after I got a good look at him. I then noticed that he was holding a bouquet of pink daisies.

"Oh, um." he smiled again. "These are for you." he handed me the flowers and Alice was behind me with a vase.

"Thanks Edward, they are beautiful. My favorite"

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled and I blushed once more. "So, Shall we?" He offered me his arm and I took it holding on to it right below his elbow.

"Y'all be good!" Alice yelled out to us. "I love you both!" she added.

"Bye, Alice." We both said.

We got out to Edward's Volvo and he opened the door for me, as usual, and then took my hand to help me get in the car. Once I was situated, he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Bella." He said. If it weren't Edward I would just think he was trying to get into my pants. But, I know he's not like that, we could have been there done that yesterday, but I knew it was too soon, and he agreed.

Edward held my hand the whole way to the restaurant. It was very pleasant. I was beginning to grow accustom to his hands. They are big and strong and make me feel as if they could protect me from anything.

We pulled up moments later, it was a very nice looking restaurant, and since it was a Thursday night there wasn't that big of a crowd, but still large enough to know we are probably going to have to wait a while. As we reached the hostesses podium I noticed the blonde girl behind it looking at him with roaming eyes. The jealousy coursed through my body as I then felt Edward's arm sneak around my waist.

"Reservations for Cullen." he said. Of course he made reservations.

"Alright, so just the two of you?" the hostess said.

"Yes, just the two of us, and may we have a somewhat quiet table, please?" he asked as he leaned in and gave her a smile. I saw her inhale, as if she were smelling him, and then her eyes widened.

"Sure, we do our best to please our customers here at Bordino's. Is there anything else?" she said.

"No, thank you." He smiled never taking his eyes off of me.

"Okay, your waitress will be Amber, she should be out shortly." and with that she ran off to what I could guess was the kitchen.

"Poor girl." I said.

"What? Was there something wrong with her?" Edward asked curiously.

"No, she just had to go through the ultimate Edward Cullen dazzling, but unlike with me, you were already taken." Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"The ultimate Edward Cullen dazzling, huh?"

"Yep. She blushed every time you even so much as glanced at her."

"Which I didn't do often. Not when I have you with me." I then rolled my eyes and blushed.

Our waitress then came to our table, she was tall tan and had long black hair. Definitely a sorority girl, I could basically see the greek letters in her eyes. But, something else I saw in her eyes was lust. She was basically staring holes in to Edward's head.

"Hey guys, I'm Amber," She said glancing at both of us "I'll be your waitress tonight" I noticed she said this to just Edward. I could tell she was trying not to make it sound like it had a double meaning, but I wasn't stupid, I heard the emphasis she put on "your" and how she didn't look away from Edward. I took a moment to look at Edward and noticed he was still only looking at me. I smiled at him.

"What can I get y'all to drink tonight?" she asked.

"I'll have a coke." I said.

"Two cokes, please" Edward then said. Still looking at me.

Amber looked disappointed that he didn't give her the time of day, _Sorry Amber, I guess unbuttoning that extra button didn't help anything._ I thought to myself as a smug smile crossed my face.

"I told you. You really do dazzle people. I bet the hostess warned her. She probably went through a lot of trouble to go fix her make-up, her hair, and unbutton that top button on her shirt." I said sarcastically.

"Well, it was a lot of wasted effort. Why would I look at her when I have you?" He said as I blushed for what seems like the millionth time within the past, what, 45 minutes?

I then took the time to look at the menu, "Edward! Are you crazy? These pri-"

"Don't worry about the prices. I've got it covered." he said to me with a grin.

"Bu-"

"Nuh uh. I don't want to hear it." I sighed in defeat.

Our cokes came out moments later, "Do y'all know what y'all would like?" She asked still just looking at Edward.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like the Penne, Shiitake and Cremini Mushrooms." I said.

"I would as well." he added as he reached for my menu and handed it to Amber. I guess he was feeling a little mean, because he flashed Amber his beautiful crooked grin. I saw her give a small sigh and walk off.

"So, you've never actually told me about your family." He said curiously.

"Right, um, well my father, Charlie, is the police chief in Forks, Washington, and my mother, Renee' is just a wife to her new husband, Phil, and a mother to me. Phil is a minor league baseball player." I told him.

"When did they divorce?"

"When I was 3. My parents were an awful match. My mom is just so free-spirited and acts on impulse, while my father was ready to get married, settle down, and have kids. They got married as soon as they found out my mother was pregnant. They tried to make it work for me, but… it just wasn't working. 'Staying together for the kids' is the worst thing anyone could do to their kid." Edward nodded in agreement. "I moved to Phoenix with my mom when they split, with Charlie's work schedule, there was no way he could raise me, so we moved to my grandmother's house. I would go visit my father for a month every summer." Edward nodded again.

We talked for a little while more, and then our food came out, a male chef brought it out instead of Amber. He made sure everything was perfect before he walked off.

"He was staring holes in to you, Bella." What is he talking about? I wondered

"What?" I asked.

"That chef. He couldn't take his eyes off of you." Okay. Edward's going crazy.

"Whatever."

"I told you, you are beautiful. Guys fall to you, as much as you claim 'I dazzle girls'." He said adding air quotes at the end. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, whatever. Let's eat! I'm starved." I said.

We finished our dinner in a comfortable silence. When Amber brought out the check I noticed Edward already had a bill out. He handed it to her without looking at the price and told her to keep the change. She gave a weak smile, _She probably wrote her number on the back of the ticket_, and wished us a good night.

"Want to go back to my dorm to watch a movie?" Edward asked once we were on our way back to the campus.

"Sure!" I really didn't want this night to end. It was going perfectly.

Once we were in his dorm room, he sent me to his large DVD collection to pick our a movie. I saw _Swimfan_ and immediately grabbed it. It's my favorite movie.

"Good choice," he said, "One of my favorites."

"Mine too." I smiled.

He put it in then turned off the lights. We laid on his bed and I snuggled up next to him and he put his arm around me. He was so comfortable. About 45 minutes into the movie, I started to get drowsy. I tried so hard to keep my eyes open, but I just couldn't do it. I fell asleep snuggled up to him.

**EPOV**

As I reflect back on the night, I remembered all of our conversations and how cute she looked jealous. She didn't need to be jealous. I only have eyes for her. I tried to watch the movie but I couldn't stop thinking about how right it felt that she was here on my bed tucked under my arm. I was a little shocked when I looked down at her and she was asleep. She looked so beautiful, I didn't want to wake her up. So I kissed the top of her head, turned off the T.V. and fell asleep with her there next to me.

* * *

**So there's the date! I hope it was up to par. I didn't have much planned out for it.**

**If y'all have any suggestions on what should happen in the story, tell me! I have ideas, but I want to know what y'all would like to see.**

**Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, My internet was down, and one of my BFF's is home from college. She goes to LSU... boo LSU.**

**(UofA and LSU = bigggggg time rivals.)**

**Bella's outfit is on my profile!=]**

**ok. I'm done.**

**Review, please!**

**Hugs and Kisses=]**

**B.E.**


	9. Chapter 9

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

The bright sun woke me up this morning. _Wait, What? The sun rises in the East… not the west. Oh, God. Did I sleep the whole day?_ I thought to myself. The window of my dorm faces West. Then I felt it, something long and somewhat heavy was wrapped around my waist. I looked down to see an arm. I was then flooded with memories of last night, _Oh crap. I fell asleep in Edward's bed._ I must admit though, It was the best sleep of my life. Edward is so comfortable, it just felt right. I then decided to look at my cell phone for the time, I then noticed that I was still in my clothes from last night and so was he. It is 7:30, I've got to get back to my dorm so I can get a shower and get ready for my class in an hour. I then saw Jasper passed out on his bed, _Shit, Alice is going to be pissed at me._

"Edward." I said sweetly, lightly shaking him. He just groaned and wrapped his arm tighter around me. I giggled, "Edward, I've got to go." I said again. He let out a groggy, "5 more minutes." I laughed again. So I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He then responded by rolling me on to his stomach. I laughed louder this time, and he silenced me by kissing me passionately on the lips. I never wanted to leave this bed, but I have to. "Edward, as much as I would like to continue this… we have class in an hour, and I have to go back to my room so your sister won't get mad at me." I told him.

"Okay. I'll give you a ride." he offered.

"Thanks."

We rode back to my dorm in a comfortable silence, he held my hand the whole time, and when we pulled up to the dorm, he got out, opened my door, and helped me out.

"I had a great time last night." I said.

"Me too." He smiled then leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in class." he said as he walked back to the drivers side still holding my hand, only releasing it when our arms wouldn't reach any further.

"Okay." I smiled. I watched him drive off, then I turned around and headed back to my room.

I reached the door preparing for a million questions from Alice. I reluctantly opened the door and there she was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed facing the door. Uh oh.

"Well little Missy. Want to tell me why you were out all night?" she asked.

"Nothing happened." I said immediately.

"Oh, I know, Jasper said that he saw y'all asleep at like 10:45." she said looking away.

"Well then why did you ask why I was out all night?"

She laughed, "I just thought it would be funny. So, how was the date?"

"I'll tell you after I shower, okay?"

She sighed dramatically, "Okay…" I hopped in the shower, I didn't have long to get ready for class, so I rushed, just doing the necessary things. I got out after 15 minutes, Alice was standing at her closet when I came out and she immediately whipped her head around when I opened the door.

"Tell me now!!" she said.

"Geez, impatient much?" I asked, "It was great. We ate at a really nice restaurant called Bordino's, where our waitress and the hostess did nothing but swoon over him. Then we went back to his dorm and we watched _Swimfan_. I fell asleep about halfway through, and I guess Edward did the same."

"Aw! My brother never halfway does things. I knew he would try to take you to the most expensive restaurant in Fayetteville."

"Yeah, I felt bad about him spending that much money on me." I said.

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to be honest, when our grandparents died, we were left a lot of money, like, _A LOT, _to spend on something that makes us happy. I'm guessing you are what makes my brother happy, so expect tons of extravagant gifts." She laughed.

I gave a sarcastic laugh, "I'm sure there is someone out there that'll make Edward much happier."

"Bella," Alice said seriously, "My brother is falling in love with you. I can tell. Y'all may have only known each other for a short time, but, he's so different now. It's almost like he's found the other half of his heart. I wish you could see the changes in him."

I looked at her, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Alice, Oh God, I think I'm falling in love with him, and I'm so scared. I've never felt this before." She ran to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Bella, it's okay. I know y'all are going to last. I just know it. I'm rarely wrong." she said confidently. "Now come on, we are going to be late."

I finished my hair and make-up and put on a pair of "Alice approved" sweatpants, and we headed off to class.

My classes went by quickly, except for those I didn't have Edward in. But, he did walk me to most of my classes, and we have decided to start going to the Coffee shop during our off time, it was great. We officially "declared" ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. I was flattered when he brought it up. He also asked if I wanted to come over while Alice and Jasper were out on their date so we could practice guitar, hang out and do other boyfriend/girlfriend things.

When I got to my room, I heard a ton of racket of the other side of the door. _What on earth?_ I opened the door, I saw Alice throwing her nice, expensive clothes and shoes around the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, God, Bella. I don't know what to wear tonight. It's too late to go shopping now." She said, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Alice, just sit down, take a deep breath." she did as she was told, "Now, tell me where he is taking you, and what time?" I asked slowly.

"He's taking me to some casual restaurant at 8."

"Okay, it's what," I looked at my cell phone, "4? You have 4 hours. It doesn't take four hours to dress casually." I said.

"I know bu-" I shot her a warning look.

"I guess since you are going to teach me to dress up and I'm going to teach you to dress down." I said as she gave me another look. "Now, just… I don't know, hang out. Tell me about your day." She proceeded to tell me about her day, and before too long, it was 6:00 and I allowed her to get ready.

Her outfit was really cute, I guess the two hours gave her time to think it over, she wore a dress that looked very retro, it was like a yellow tank top with a blue, pink, yellow, and white bottom. She wore pink peep-toe stiletto's with it, and her hair was spiky. She looked darling.

Jasper showed up at 8:00 on the dot. When he knocked Alice still wasn't ready so I opened the door and let him in, he looked so nervous. How cute. They left shortly after he arrived, and I left for Edward's shortly after they left.

Edward offered to come pick me up, since I left my truck in Phoenix, but I told him that I just wanted to walk. He then offered to walk over to my place to walk with me back to his place, and I told him that he was ridiculous, and that I wanted to walk alone. He finally gave in after a couple more offers, but I got my way.

When I got to his dorm and heard a keyboard on the other side, the song he played was so beautiful, it was like a lullaby. I'm going to have to remember to ask him who that song was by. I knocked once I heard him finish, and he rushed to the door, obviously tripping over something because I heard a thud and a few strings of curse words coming from his mouth, Then he opened the door.

"Hey!" He said while pulling me in for a hug and kissing me on my head.

"Hey!" I said back. "You know, guys dormitory buildings smell like crap."

He chuckled, grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. I decided I wanted to sit on his bed since it wasn't so awkward anymore, so I did, and he sat right next to me.

"So, I heard you playing a song before I came in, who was that? It was beautiful." I said, and he immediately looked nervous.

"It's, uh, I, uh, I wrote it."

"NO WAY! Edward, it was one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard." I exclaimed.

He smiled, "I wrote it for one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." What?

"Oh yeah? Should I be jealous?" I said.

"Nope, unless you are schizophrenic, then yes, you should be jealous." He chuckled. Wait. What?

"You wrote that… about… me?"

"Yes." he answered.

I gave a shy laugh and smiled, "Thank you, Edward. No one has ever written a song about me. Will you play all of it for me?" I asked.

"Well, it's kind of rough. You weren't supposed to hear it yet, but since you already have. I guess I can play it for you."

He started playing. I don't think I can say how beautiful the song was, it perfect. When he played the final chord I leaned over and kissed him. This song just intensified my feelings for him tenfold.

"You want to practice now?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah." I replied.

We played for a little while, guitar was so much fun. Alice texted me around 10, right after we stopped playing, saying that Jasper was staying with her tonight and to be careful of how I tell Edward. I laughed and shook my head.

"Do you want to watch a movie again tonight? For some reason, I just don't see Jasper coming back tonight." I laughed

"Yeah, Alice just texted me and told me that he is staying over there. I've been trying to decide the best way to tell you with out you going over there and breaking them apart."

"I wouldn't do that. Besides, I'm scared to death of Alice." I gave him a weird look, "Yes, I just admitted that I'm scared of a girl that is 4'11'' and 90 something pounds." We both laughed.

I picked out _Knocked Up_ for us to watch. "I haven't seen this yet. I've heard it's hilarious though."

"It's funny. I love it." he said back as I snuggled into his side.

It was about half way through the movie when I started to feel a little bit daring. I put my hand on his thigh nonchalantly, and I felt his body tense up. I didn't do anything.

"You know, that may not have been a very wise move." He said huskily.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Edward." I said innocently.

"I wouldn't take up acting if I were you."

I giggled and Edward closed in on me. The next thing I knew my hands were tangled in his hair, our mouths were connected, and his hands were roaming my sides. We continued like this for several minutes and then I felt him reach for my shirt, this time he wasn't just putting his hands on me, he was tugging on my shirt. I complied and also reached for his. Our shirts were thrown to the opposite side of the room within seconds, and then I heard knocking on the door.

"EDWARD!" called a deep voice.

"Shit, Emmett." he said. He jumped off the bed to collect our shirts, he threw me my shirt and then put his on. "Put that on." he said to me. Emmett banged loudly on the door again. "Hold on, Emmett!" he yelled.

Edward walked to the door and opened it, "What?"

"Hey man, I was wond- Oh, hey _Bella._" Emmett said with a sly grin once he saw me sitting on his brother's bed.

"Hey Emmett." I said shyly. He then gave Edward a knowing glance.

"What do you need Em?" Edward said in a very frustrated tone.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, shit, what was it. Oh yeah, have you talked to Alice tonight? I've tried calling her a million times but she won't answer."

"She's out on a date with my roommate tonight."

"I'll kill him." Emmett answered.

"No. Don't interfere, I think they really like each other. And you know what she said last week." Emmett flinched. "Exactly"

"Okay, I'll talk to her tomorrow then. Y'all can go back to whatever it was that y'all were doing. Sorry for interrupting." he said while waving his hand in the "continue" way.

"Yeah. See ya. Oh, and Emmett? Can you call next time?" All I heard was Emmett's booming laughter, and then Edward closed the door and came back to the bed. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine" I laughed. "I'm so glad I don't have any siblings."

"Yeah, it can get annoying at times." he laughed. "So, where were we?" and he kissed me gently.

"Um, actually. I'm kind of tired." I gave him an apologetic look.

"Alright, that's fine. I know we need to keep moving slow. I'm sorry for rushing things tonight."

"Edward, it's fine. It's not like I was stopping you." He smiled up at me.

"True." We both chuckled. "Would you like a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in?"

"Yes, please." I smiled. He went to his drawers and pulled me something to sleep in out, and I went to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

When I got back to his room I saw that he had the deadbolt propping the door open for me. I walked in and saw Edward in his bed with his desk light on, reading a book, he looked so cute, so I just looked at him for a minute. Then he looked up at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just look so cute right now." he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, get in bed." I happily complied with his orders, and hopped up in bed. When I kissed him it got a little bit deeper than I was planning on.

"I thought you were tired." he said.

"I am. I just couldn't help myself."

He turned off his lamp and snuggled up to me, wrapping one arm around my waist. He began humming the song he wrote for me and I fell into a very pleasant sleep.

* * *

**So there is chapter 9! **

**I'm still making them go slow. so yeah.**

**I love country Alice. haha she cracks me up.**

**Ok. So, keep reviewing and such. I hope y'all are still liking the story. Remember the outfits are on my profile, check them out.**

**And, if y'all want to see anything in the story tell me, and i'll see what i can do, or if it's an idea, i need them... I'm running low right now. I'm going to be going kind of slow. Not getting chapters out everyday, most likely. but keep reading and reviewing!**

**Love y'all!**

**B.E.**


	10. Chapter 10

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

**-4 weeks later-**

Not much has happened in these past four weeks mainly because we have been so busy with school. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I went to a couple of Emmett's games, which is where we met Rosalie. I have to admit, Emmett did good, she is hot as hell. Hey, girls can think other girls are hot and not be gay. Rosalie was very modelesque, she was at least 5'10'' with long blonde hair. My ego was definitely wounded by being around her, but luckily, Edward never gave her a second glance. I wasn't stupid, I saw him check her out right when we met, but that's expected. Hell, like I said, I even checked her out, and I'm sure Alice and Jasper did too. Alice, Rosalie, and I became quick friends. Rosalie, like Alice, was addicted to fashion and loved "Project Make Bella Over." They have drug me off to the mall twice.

Also, I have joined a Reading club. We are reading a book called _Sunset_ by Stephen Mayer. It's really good, it's a very different kind of romance, one between a vampire and a human. It's very intriguing. I have made friends with two girls in the club, Meredith and Lauren. They are hilarious, Meredith is absolutely obsessed with every aspect of _Sunset_, she has at least 20 t-shirts that have to do with the book, and a hat that she got glitter glue pens and wrote various quotes and sayings about the book on it, it's really funny. Lauren, on the other hand, is just as obsessed, she's just not as outspoken about it. We all have a message on our Facebook's where we talk about the book and chat about how excited we are about the movie that is coming out in November.

So, today is the day before my birthday. I really hate my birthday. I hate getting gifts and having all of the attention on me. Ugh, attention just calls for a disaster. My mom and dad just sent me cards with money and now I have to hide them before Alice comes back to the room, because knowing Alice, she'll want to throw me some party. No, I can't have that. I made it to my room, and before I walked in I hid the cards in my backpack, just in case Alice was in there. I opened the door and saw that Alice was not in there. So I took the cards out and went over to my desk and pulled out the bottom drawer. I had just put them below a book when I heard Alice walk in.

"Honey! I'm home!" I slammed the drawer and turned around.

"H-Hey, Alice." I said

"What did you just put in that drawer?" she asked, squinting her eyes at me.

"N-Nothing. Don't worry about it. You just startled me when you walked in, that's why I slammed it." I said. I should seriously consider taking acting classes because the next thing I knew Alice was pushing me out of the way and opening the drawer.

"Ah hah!" she said as she pulled the cards out. "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!" she yelled. Crap, busted.

"No. Um. Tomorrow is."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! OH MY GOSH! I have to call Rose, we are going to have a party!" I knew Alice so well.

"No, Alice, please. I hate parties. Please, I'm begging you." She looked at me.

"We'll go to the bar. Not a party, but a celebration."

"Ugh, Alice, We can't even drink!" I complained as she grinned the evilest grin.

"I've been meaning to give this to you." She handed me an I.D. with my picture and all of my information, minus my birthday since she didn't know my birthday, she had the birthday changed to May 22, 1986. I was 22 according to this Driver's License. "Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I have one. Jasper has a guy that makes them look so real, it's incredible. He got Edward one too." She smiled.

I groaned. "Okay." I gave in.

Alice squealed, "OH BOY! I'm going to tell Rose. We are going shopping."

"It's my birthday! I don't want to go shopping." I complained.

"No, you said tomorrow is your birthday." Crap, she was right.

"Fine." She ran up to me and hugged me, then ran out the door. I decided then to call and complain to Edward. I dialed his number and he picked up after the second ring.

"Hey babe." he said, I smiled.

"I hate your sister." I said and he chuckled.

"What'd she do?"

"Okay, so you know how I hate for people to get me things, right?"

"Um hum."

"Well, I didn't tell you guys that my birthday is tomorrow for just that reason, and sh-"

"Wait? Tomorrow's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you not listening to anything I'm saying? I just told you that."

"Oh, right. So what did Alice do?"

"She saw me putting my birthday cards from my parents in my drawer today. When she saw they were birthday cards, she freaked out and insisted that we go to the bar. She even had Jasper get me a fake I.D. that she apparently already had."

"Yeah, he got me one too. So when are we going?"

I sighed deeply, "Tomorrow. Alice and Rose are taking me… shopping today." I groaned and he laughed at me again. "Don't laugh at me." I whined.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just, not many girls hate shopping as much as you do. I've never met one that didn't love it." he explained.

"I know," I was cut off by Alice and Rose barging in the room.

"Come on Bella, time to go." Alice said enthusiastically. She then saw I was on the phone. "Is that Edward? Did you tell him the plans?"

"Yes, it's Edward, and yes, I told him" Edward started chuckling in the phone "Don't you laugh at me, Edward Cullen." I said with a warning tone.

"Sorry." he said back.

"Okay, come on! Get off the phone. We've got to go!" Alice complained. Rose just nodded her head.

I groaned again and sighed dramatically. "Edward, I've got to go, Sorry."

"It's fine. Text me if she gets too bad." he said.

"I will. I'll call you later."

"Okay, Talk to you later. Be careful."

"Okay. Bye, Edward." I said, then I hung up the phone.

"Y'all are too cute." Rose said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get this over with."

We shopped until the stores closed we each got a cute dress and shoes. Alice got a black and silver sequined tunic dress with ¾ length sleeves, she paired it with some pink heels and a long strand of pearls. Rose got a short red dress that was sleeveless and had a turtleneck, she paired it with a pair of black peep-toe heels. And I got an ivory dress that had gold sequins all over it and gold sequins that took the shape of a necklace, I bought some champagne colored peep-toe sling back heels to go with it.

The next day was a Saturday so we all slept in. Rose spent the night in our room and we stayed up gossiping and watching chick flicks, you know, normal girl stuff. Rose slept with Alice that night because I talk in my sleep, so she didn't want me talking in her ear all night. I was just fine with that. These beds are too small for two people, unless you are cuddling, then it's just fine. We decided to go to get pedicures and massages the next day, that was their gift to me, which I loved. I could do this everyday. When we got back to the dorm at around 4 and all took turns showering, Rose went to her dorm so me and Alice could fight for who got to go first. Once we were done we started getting ready. We finished up and around 8, the guys came and picked us up. We went to dinner first at Chili's, and by the time we were done it was 10, so we headed to the bar. I will admit it was so much fun, we danced and drank, a lot. When me and Edward would dance together I would get a little frisky, but he would stop me every time. He was the designated driver, he offered because he wanted to watch over me, Jasper did the same, but he did have a couple of drinks. Emmett on the other hand was hammered, along with Alice, Rose, and myself. It sucks that I'll probably never remember this night, but that's why I have Edward. He remembers everything.

It was about 2:30 by the time we were all partied out, so Edward rounded us up and told us it was time to go. We all piled back into Emmett's jeep and headed back to the campus. Every song that came on we sang to, even if we didn't know it we sang. Edward just laughed and shook his head the whole time.

Once we were back at our building Emmett and Rose ran off to do, God knows what, and Edward and Jasper carried Alice and me back to our room. Once in there Edward laid me on my bed and I was out with in minutes.

**EPOV**

It was so good to see Bella open up and be more outgoing, I guess that's just what alcohol will do to you. She passed out as soon as her head hit her pillow. Alice did the same, she probably drank more than Bella, and probably almost gave Emmett a run for his money. She was asleep before we even got to the room.

"I'm going to get some water and asprin to put by Bella's bed," I reached in to her fridge and pulled out two bottles "here, catch." I said to Jasper, he caught it and put it next to Alice's bed. I found their Asprin and got 2 out for Bella, then Jasper got two for Alice. After we did that we left. They are going to be hurting in the morning.

* * *

**Yes, Meredith and Lauren are two of my friends that are obsessed with twilight. We have a message on Facebook that we update each other on things happening in the Twilight world. I think total we have like over 2000 threads... yeah. it's pretty sad. but yeah.**

**So, I got 10 out faster than I thought I would... I'm about to go play tennis! Woo! So y'all review and such, por favor.=]**

**I love you all!**

**B.E.**


	11. Chapter 11

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

After the long night at the bar, I woke up with a splitting headache. I had never felt anything so awful before in my life. I tried to open my eyes but the sun was so bright that I just scurried under my covers. _I need asprin… ASAP._ I thought to myself. My head eventually got to me so I hesitantly pulled the covers off of my head. The sun was still so blinding. I looked over to my clock and saw that there was a bottle of water and 2 asprin sitting there. I said a silent thank you to the good lord above me. I guess Edward figured that I would need this. I took the 2 wonderful pills and saw that it was 1:30. I then looked at Alice and saw that she was still passed out, which I expected since she drank as much as Emmett did.

I was sitting on my bed trying to let my headache subside when I decided to text Edward to let him know I was alive and thank him for the Asprin.

**Hey, thanks for the asprin=] – Bella**

He sent me a text back a couple of minutes later. **You're welcome. How are you feeling? – Edward**

**Honestly? Like absolute shit. – Bella**

**Haha. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you drink that much. – Edward**

**It's not your fault. That goes to your lovely sister. – Bella**

**Lol. Very true. So, are you feeling up to working on our Bio homework later? – Edward**

**Yeah, I'd rather not work on it… but I guess we need to. – Bella**

**Yeah, maybe we can kick Jasper out. ;) – Edward **

**That sounds like a very good idea, Mr. Cullen.=] – Bella**

**So why don't I pick you up at 6? We can go pick up something to eat, and then go back to my room. – Edward**

"Shit Fuck DAMN!" I heard a very happy voice call out from her bed.

"Good Morning, Alice." I said with a giggle.

She groaned and threw her pillow over her head. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Almost 2." I said as I went back to texting Edward.

**That sounds great. Well, Alice is up… I better take care of her. I'll see you later.=] – Bella **

"Jasper left you a bottle of water and 2 asprin by your bed." I told her as she groaned. I saw her hand stick out from under her pillow to search for the asprin. Once she successfully found them, she, I'm guessing since her head was still under the pillow, put them in her mouth, then reached for the water and took a swig from it.

After a little bit she took the pillow off her head and said, "Remind me never to drink that much ever again, please."

"Will do! As long as you do the same for me."

"Deal." She said as my phone went off.

**Okay. Tell her I said good morning! – Edward**

"Edward said 'Good Morning.'" I told her. She just rolled her eyes and groaned.

**She said good morning. – Bella**

We spent the next few hours looking at pictures from the previous night trying to see if we could remember anything, and of course we couldn't. Finally at 5:30, I decided I had better take a shower since I still smelled strongly of sweat and liquor. I had just gotten my clothes on when there was a knock on the door. Alice went to answer it, and in walked Edward and Jasper. Alice went straight to Jasper and he pulled her in to a hug and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and Edward walked over to me and did the same to me. I loved being in his arms, it's as if they were made specifically for me.

We chatted with Alice and Jasper for a couple of minutes before he asked if I was ready to go. I nodded my head and he reached for my hand. I laced my fingers through his, we said our goodbyes and we left.

We decided to go back to Zaxby's to get our dinner, and then we headed back to his dorm.

We worked on our homework, and Alice texted me and told me that Jasper was going to stay over if I wanted to stay with Edward. I asked Edward to see if that was okay, and of course it was.

Once we finished, we sat back on his bed to talk about the previous night some more. We started to cuddle and he tilted my head towards his lips. We kissed for a little while when things started to get much more heated. We both fought for dominance. My hands were running through his beautifully disheveled locks when I felt him reaching for my shirt. I complied with his movements. Once my shirt was off I reached to unbutton his. _Please Emmett. Please don't decide to come over._

"I want to try something." He whispered huskily. I couldn't make any words so I just nodded.

His hands went to my jeans and started to unbutton them, I did the same to him. Both of our pants were off and we were both left in our underwear. I could definitely see a significant bulge in his boxers, and surprisingly, I wasn't nervous.

He began kissing my neck, making his way to my ear and along my jaw. After a little while his hands went to the clasp on my bra, he unhooked it and I immediately went to cover up.

He took my hands, "Don't cover yourself, you are far too beautiful." I blushed.

He then began to cup and massage my breasts, it was amazing how great it felt. I tilted my head back and moaned. As I did that he leaned down and kissed each one before he started playing and sucking on my nipples. I felt a tingle in my stomach that immediately made me want more. I put my hand under his perfect jaw and tilted his head up toward my face. When I looked in his eyes they were dark and gleaming. I began to kiss him roughly, he was settled in-between my legs and I felt his erection rubbing me through our underwear. The tingling feeling only intensified. Edward began to trail his hands down my body and cupped my warm sex through my underwear. He then started to rub his hands down it.

"Edward." I moaned. He went up to the edge of my underwear and looked at me, asking for permission to continue. I smiled, and he began to take my underwear off. Once they were off, his hands began to do the same thing only this time there were no underwear in-between me and his hand.

He began to rub circles around my clit, sending an intense feeling from where his hands were to my stomach. I began moaning more with every stroke. He began kissing me more and plunged two fingers into my core, and began pumping. I knew I couldn't hold on for very long, especially since it was Edward that was doing this to me. He began pumping faster, then with his thumb he began rubbing circles again on my clit. I was seconds from coming undone.

"Come on baby, just let go." He said huskily, and with those words, I let go. My orgasm exploded through my body.

Edward then lay down next to me, and I decide he needs some kind of release as well. I straddle his waist and bring his face to mine and I kiss him. I then scoot down taking his boxers with me as I go.

"Bella, you don-" I brought my finger to my lips and tell him to "Shh."

"I want to." I then say.

I take his erection him my hands and begin stroking him gently. I notice a small bead appear on the tip of his penis. I spread it around him while I continue stroking. I begin to pick up my pace.

"Oh God, Bella, I'm going to…" and with that he spills his seed on my hand.

I grab a tissue from beside his bed and clean him up.

Once he is all clean, I cuddle into his arms. "You are so amazing, Isabella." He said to me.

"So are you." I smiled and looked up to him and gave him a lingering kiss.

I'm falling in love with him. I thought to myself as I fell into the most peaceful sleep of my life.

* * *

**Sorry about the update taking so long. My laptop broke=[**

**But here it is. I hope this lives up to your expectations... I'm completely inexperienced in this area... so I'm just basing this off of other fanfics.**

**So, here you go Meredith and Lauren. Happy Graduation. haha=]**

**I need new ideas for the next chapter. I have nothing in my outline after this. I have ideas. but any other ideas are fantastic=]**

**Something else, These chapters may not come out as fast as they used to, mainly because I'm using the desktop computer. Both of my laptops are messed up.**

**okay.**

**i'm done.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**B.E.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

**2 months later**

Since Bella and I took that next step in our relationship, it seems that we are much closer. Well, I guess that's expected. Bella is absolutely perfect in every way, shape and form. The night after her birthday was amazing and I fell asleep with the best feeling in the world, I was irrevocably in love with Isabella Swan.

Thanksgiving is just around the corner and Bella and I have yet to discuss our plans. I really wanted her to spend the break with me and my family, I knew Emmett and Alice love her like a sister already, but I really want her to meet my parents. I knew they would love her just as much; Bella just has that effect on people.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard an angelic voice say to me

"You." I said as I gave her a smile. She returned it.

"What about me?" She asked. _Well, here goes nothing._

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back to Memphis with me and meet my parents over Thanksgiving break." I said, "that is, if you don't already have plans."

"Really?" her eyes brightened and her grin widened.

"Yeah."

"I'd love to! I had planned on just staying here; I don't want to go back to Phoenix right now." I smiled brightly and kissed her.

"Great! Alice is asking Jasper, and Em is asking Rose. We'll have a great time." I was so excited. Then I saw her smile fade. "What's wrong?"

"So… I'm going to meet your parents." She stated as if it just hit her. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going through her mind right now.

"Bella, they'll love you. I know they will. Everyone loves you." I said as I caressed her cheek.

"But, what if they don't?"

"They will. Trust me." I could see the indecision in her eyes, so I took her hands into mine, looked deep into her eyes and smiled the crooked grin she loves so much, "Please?" she suddenly had a look of defeat.

"Ugh! Of course I'll go with you!"

I smiled so big, "Thank you!" she smiled. Then after a minute she slapped my arm. "Ow!"

"That was not fair, Edward Anthony. You dazzled me so I would say yes."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I'm just so ready for you to meet my parents. Isabella, I know they will love you. They see how happy you make me and they just want me to be happy."

"Okay." She smiled. I then grabbed her and kissed her fully on the lips. "I'm sorry I hit you." She said while looking down after we pulled apart.

"I forgive you… Always." I said staring in her eyes, then I kissed her again. She smiled at me, and in this moment I felt even more in love with her, so I decided it was all or nothing. "I love you, Bella."

She looked up at me shocked for a moment and looked at me straight in the eyes. _I really hope she doesn't run away now._

"Say it again." She said, still gazing into my eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." She then smiled at me.

"I love you too, Edward."

I put my finger under her chin and brought her face to mine and kissed her again. _God, I'm so in love with this woman._

**-The day before Thanksgiving-**

**BPOV**

When Edward told me he loved me, I was shocked. I thought there was no way this man could love me as much as I loved him. So I knew the eyes would never lie, so I looked for some kind of doubt and asked him to say it again. When he said it the second time, all I could see in his eyes was love, so I said it back.

Now here we are on our way to Memphis. Edward and I are in his car and Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper are in Emmett's Jeep. We took two cars because Emmett and Rose were coming back after Thanksgiving lunch so he can get ready for the big Arkansas vs. LSU game the following day. The trip was supposed to take 4 and a half hours, and Edward kept trying to tell me to take a nap, but I wanted to see the scenery. Northwest Arkansas was so beautiful. Once we reached Little Rock, we decided to take a break and grab some lunch. After we headed off he tried to get me to take a nap because there was nothing between Little Rock and Memphis, but my nerves were kicking in now because there were only two hours until I met his parents. I tried to play it cool like Rose and Jasper, but I obviously didn't succeed. Edward took my hand.

"Bella," he said, "I've told you a million times, they are going to love you."

I smiled at him and he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

I never took a nap, and as Edward said, the trip was very boring. Edward and I spent the whole trip talking about several things, and every now and then he would squeeze my hand and tell me he loves me.

We soon came upon a large bridge that had signs saying "Welcome to Tennessee" and I saw the Mississippi river running beneath us. I tensed up again, and Edward immediately squeezed my hand.

Several minutes passed before we pulled up to a beautiful house that overlooks the Mississippi River.

"We're here." Edward said. I inhaled deeply then blew it out slowly.

We got all of our luggage out and made our way to the porch, Edward insisted on carrying mine of course. Once we got to the porch the door flew open and a woman that didn't look a day older than 40 walked out.

"My babies!" she cried. She then took Emmett, Alice and Edward in to a hug. Then she looked to Jasper, Rose, and myself and said, "And y'all must be the three that have stolen my children's hearts." She said then taking us into a hug. "I'm so happy y'all could join us this Thanksgiving."

"Thank you for having us, Mrs. Cullen." I said

"Please, call me Esme." She insisted. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Where's Daddy?" Alice said.

"He should be home in a couple of hours." Esme responded. We walked into the house, "Okay, now we only have 5 bedrooms, so girls you can stay in Alice's room and Jasper you can stay in the guest bedroom." She said.

"Oh boy! Slumber party!" Alice exclaimed while jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Rose joined in the over excitement, and I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

Edward carried my bags up to Alice's room. It was so cute, it had a giant king size bed with a hot pink down comforter. Her walls were littered with brightly colored art work, and above her desk were several clippings from fashion magazines.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Edward asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

Edward took me from room to room explaining each of their purposes. The kitchen was beautiful with its decorated concrete countertops and dark wood cabinets and flooring. My favorite part was the backsplash; instead of a wall or tile, there were windows that looked over the river, it was so beautiful. He then took me to the living room and dining room. He showed me his parent's room and Emmett's room, along with his father's study. After that he took me to a room with two walls completely covered in windows that also looked over the river, and in the middle was a black baby grand piano that was angled so that whoever was playing the instrument could look outside.

"Wow. This is gorgeous." I said as I made my way over to the piano, running my fingers along its curves once I got to it. I then turned to Edward who was watching me with a crooked grin. "Will you play my song for me?" I asked.

"Of course, love." He said. He sat down and opened the lid covering the keys and patted the spot next to him on the bench, I went and sat by him.

Once I was situated he began to play. The song started as it always had, soft and slow, and changed into a faster tune. It was absolutely beautiful. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I heard a door creak and I looked over to see Esme peeking in; she also looked as though she were crying. I gave her a soft smile and she returned it. I turned back to Edward and laid my head on his shoulder, as I did this he kissed the top of my head. All too soon, the song was finished.

"I love you so much, Edward." I said.

He then looked at me and saw my tears, he leaned down and kissed them away and said, "I love you so much more, Isabella." Then he kissed me gently on the lips.

We sat there cuddled up looking out the windows for several minutes before he asked, "Would you like to go see my room?"

"Yeah."

He took my hand and led me up the stairs; his room was at the very end of the hallway.

I walked in and the first thing I noticed was the massive wrought iron bed with gold and brown plush bedding. The next thing I noticed was, yet again, another wall of windows that overlooked the river. The walls that were not occupied by windows were either painted a dark blue color or covered with a shelf of CDs and records and also a very high tech stereo.

"You like it?" he said. I turned around to see him leaning on the door frame watching me.

"It's amazing. It fits you perfectly." I said. He then led me to the leather couch that was in front of the windows. He sat down pulling me into him, then reached for a remote and turned on the stereo. The soothing sounds of Claire de Lune filled the room.

"I love Claire de Lune." I said.

"You know Debussy?" he asked.

"My mom used to play it to make me go to sleep." I explained.

He kissed the top of my head, and the last thing I heard before falling asleep was him telling me that he loved me.

**EPOV**

I felt Bella's breathing even out before the song was finished. I guess it does put her to sleep. After sitting there for a little while longer, I decided to go talk to my mom. I gently slid out from under her and laid her down on the couch. I grabbed the comforter off of my bed and wrapped it around her.

I found my mom in the kitchen, working on dinner.

"You need some help, Mom?"

"Oh, you startled me." she said. "Sure, I'd love some help. Where's Bella?"

"She's asleep on the couch in my room. She didn't get any sleep on the way up here."

"Ah." She nodded her head.

"So, what all do you need help with?" I asked.

"You can start with boiling some water for the pasta, then cut up the chicken. We are having Chicken Fettuccini."

"Awesome. I've missed your Chicken Fettuccini." I said. I filled a pot with water and put it on a burner adding a little bit of salt, then went over to cut up the chicken.

"I really like Bella, Edward." I looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm in love with her, Mom." I said still smiling. Before I knew it she was enveloping me in a hug.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so happy you found her. I hated seeing you so unhappy." She hiccupped.

"Me too."

"Did you write that song on the piano for her?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, I kind of peeked in. I can tell how much Bella loves you, son. I could feel the love radiating off of both of you." She paused for a moment, "I have never seen you as passionate with something as you were with that song before."

I chuckled, "I wrote it for her after knowing her for about a week."

"It was beautiful." She said before hugging me again.

We worked in silence for about 20 more minutes before Bella walked in.

I looked up at her and smiled and went to her and kissed her gently.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She responded.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." She said sleepily. "What smells so good?"

"I'm making Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo. Is that okay with you?" mom asked.

"Yum! I love Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo." She said excitedly. "Do y'all need any more help?"

"No thank you, Bella. Why don't you and Edward go hang out with the rest of the gang. Carlisle should be home any minute now, and this will be ready shortly after."

Bella and I made our way to the living room where Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were watching T.V. and curled up on the loveseat. Moments later my father walked through the door.

"Hey kids!" he said.

We all got up and Em, Alice and I gave him a hug and introduced our significant others.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Bella." I said.

She extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen." My father chuckled.

"You are not a patient, Bella. Call me Carlisle, please." He said with a grin.

After everyone was introduced, Mom called out that dinner was ready.

I saw my father go and kiss my mother, "It looks fabulous as always, dear." He said.

"Thanks, honey." My mother responded.

Their relationship has always been very close. They got married right out of high school and are still going just as strong. I can only pray that I have a relationship as strong as theirs.

We sat at the table eating the pasta, bread and salad for over an hour talking about school and our families. Bella fit in flawlessly, as well as Jasper and Rosalie.

Soon after dinner we decided to go up and get ready for bed. The girls all went to Alice's room after saying good night to everyone. I really wanted Bella to stay with me. We spent most nights together, as do Jasper and Alice, and more than likely, Emmett and Rose. I don't think anyone, but myself, caught my mother's hint when she said, "you _can_ stay in Alice's room" But I guess I can go 2 nights without Bella.

I had just settled into bed when I heard my door open. I looked up to see Bella. I smiled and patted the empty space in my bed.

"Hey Beautiful." I said as she cuddled into my side.

"Hey." She said. "Alice and Rose just went to Jasper and Emmett's room, so I figured I would be defiant and come to your room."

"You're not being defiant. My mom clearly said '_can'_"

That's what Alice said." She laughed.

I kissed her forehead, then nose, then lips. "I'm completely worn out." I said.

"Me too. Let's go to sleep." I nodded my head in agreement then she cuddled in to me more.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." She responded, and then we were out.

* * *

**Phew. that was a long one.**

**I'm now writing all of my stuff in a notebook since I'm sharing a computer with my mom... I have chapter 13 finished as well, and have started on chapter 14. I'll get to those soon. My hand is killing me, my right hand is still in the process of healing from when I hurt it really bad in April, so yeah.**

**I have 25 written out pages right now... so yeah. Next chapter will be Thanksgiving, and some exciting stuff happens.=]**

**Okay, Review and stuff!**

**Love y'all.**

**B.E.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Waking up in Edward's arms is the best thing ever I've decided. He's like a thermostat, when I'm hot, his body is cold, and when I'm cold his body is hot. It's so perfect. Today is Thanksgiving and I'm so thankful I'm with Edward.

After a few minutes I felt him rustling beside me, so I rolled over and kissed him. He inhaled largely, opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Good Morning, Beautiful" he said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Morning." I said. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he said against my lips.

"Great. Possibly the best sleep of my life. How about you?"

"Same" He smiled.

Then suddenly Alice barged

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS! Mom made breakfast!" She said excitedly/

We moaned and got out of bet. We took turns showering before we went down stairs.

Once downstairs, we walked to the dining room. I noticed Esme made so much food. There was bacon, ham, eggs, biscuits and gravy, and scones. It all looked absolutely delicious. I helped myself to most of what she had laid out, minus the bacon. I'm not a bacon fan, just regular ham. As we were eating Esme announced that lunch will be ready around 2, and for dinner there will be leftovers and sandwich bread.

When Edward and I were full, we followed everyone into the living room. The guys turned on a football game, and the girls began going through catalogues and magazines making our wish lists. I decided that I had better call my parents and wish them a happy thanksgiving.

I called my mother first. She asked me how everything was going at Edward's and I told her that everything is perfect; they seem to like me so that's good. She went on about how she was going to the "monster-in-law's" today. I just laughed. Phil's parents are snooty people so she doesn't like them that much.

After I talked to my mom for a good 30 minutes, I called my dad. Our conversation didn't last long, as usual. I love my dad, we just don't talk much. We did the normal, "How are you?" talk then hung up.

I walked back into the living room, the game was at half time so Edward came and sat with me.

"How are your parents?" he asked.

"They are good. Mom mainly complained about going to the in-laws, and dad just didn't say much."

Edward laughed.

"So are you having a good time?" he then asked.

"Yeah! Your parents are so nice."

"I told you they would love you." He said as he kissed my forehead, and I smiled.

"Yeah. I love getting to spend time with you too."

He then kissed my lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed him back. "I'm going to go see if your mom needs any help in the kitchen."

"Okay."

I walked to the kitchen and found Esme cutting up potatoes.

"Would you like some help in here? I'm not a big fan of football or shopping." I said with a laugh.

Esme turned around. "Sure, Bella, I'd love some help!" she smiled

I went to her and took over on cutting the potatoes while she began working on the stuffing.

"Bella," she began. I looked at her and she had the happiest smile on her face. "Thank you for bringing my boy back to life. He's never looked as happy as he does when he is with you." She paused for a moment. "And, I've never heard him play piano with that much feeling."

I smiled, speechless. "You're welcome. Edward means everything to me. I've never been this happy myself." Esme pulled me into a tight hug.

"Y'all are so perfect for each other." She whispered.

"I'm in love with your son." I said happily, and that made her hug me tighter.

Once she let me go, she smiled at me and her eyes looked a little watery.

She chuckled, "Well, we better get back to cooking before Emmett starts to complain." We laughed together.

We went back to our preparations and had a little bit of small talk.

At 2 o'clock, we called everyone to the table. I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Smells great." I heard Edward whisper to me.

"Thanks." I said, then he kissed me on the lips.

We sat down, and Esme told us all to grab hands while she blessed the food. Once we were done we dug in.

After a couple minutes, Carlisle suggested that we all say what we are thankful for.

He started. "I'm thankful that my whole family is here and healthy."

Esme was next. "I'm thankful for the lovely women, and man, my children have brought home."

"I'm thankful for Bella, of course," Edward said, then smiled at me.

"I'm thankful for all of the new people in my life. And, of course you, Edward." I said next.

The rest of the table went on to also say they are thankful for their significant other.

We finished our lunch, then we all agreed on a Thanksgiving nap. Each couple went to their room and slept, Except Emmett and Rose. They had to head to Little Rock to meet up with the football team for the big Arkansas vs. LSU game.

Edward and I cuddled in his massive bed and fell asleep.

While asleep, I dreamed of me with my arm hooked with my father's walking down and aisle in a green field, overlooking a river, and Edward standing at the end looking dazed and as though he could cry.

I woke up shortly after I reached the end of the aisle. I was upset because the dream was so amazing, and so realistic, I just wanted to finish it. Instead, I got to wake up in the arms of the real Edward, who was so much better than dream Edward.

I opened my eyes to see his bright emerald eyes studying my once sleeping face, and he smiled.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked groggily.

"Maybe…" he said. "You had the cutest smile on your face. Good dream?" he inquired.

"Yeah, it was fantastic." I said.

"Care to tell me about it?"

"Maybe some other time." I didn't want to freak him out.

He frowned, "Okay." He said. "I think everyone is up, want to go downstairs?"

"Sure."

We walked hand in hand down to the living room where everyone was sitting around eating turkey sandwiches and watching football.

Esme saw us as we descended the stairs, she smiled. "There are things to make sandwiches in the kitchen."

So we made ourselves sandwiches and went back into the living room.

We sat around for a couple of hours talking about the big game tomorrow and watching T.V. It was getting kind of late and we had to get up early the next morning to drive to Little Rock. So we all decided to go to bed.

"So, we are going to leave around 5 or 5:30 in the morning so we can be in Little Rock by 7 or 8. I bought some steaks we can grill before the game." Carlisle said.

We all said okay and made our way to our bedrooms.

Once in Edward's room, he backed me up to his door and began kissing me. I moaned at the feeling, so he moved his lips to my neck and up my ear.

"I love you so much, Bella." He said huskily.

I could barely get any words out of my mouth but, eventually, I did. "I love you too, Edward."

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he continued to kiss. My hands were knotted in my hair and his hands had a firm grasp on my butt. I could definitely feel how excited he was. I dropped my legs and his hands went straight to the hem on my shirt. It soon was discarded on the floor, and his lips were suddenly on my collarbone.

"Ed-Edward." I gasped. "Edward. We can't do this in your parent's house. What if they hear us?"

"They won't," he responded with his lips never leaving my skin. "Their room is on the complete opposite side of the house."

"Okay." I couldn't help but give in. I needed him so badly. We have waited long enough. I was in love with him, and he was in love with me. So why not?

I reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. His lips were soon reconnected with mine and he kissed me hungrily.

He then picked me up again, I wrapped my legs around him again and he started to walk towards his bed. Once there, he sat me gently on the bed, and he stood between my legs. I felt him reach behind me and remove my bra. He kneeled down and took one breast into his mouth, while massaging the other.

"You are so damn beautiful, Isabella." He was against my skin. I just moaned in response.

After he had given each breast equal attention, I pulled Edward back to his feet and began to unbuckle his belt then his pants. I pushed them to the floor along with his boxers. His hands were gently caressing my scalp, while I admired him for a moment and began stroking him gently. I then looked up to him and smiled; I took him into my mouth and began bobbing my head against him. He just moaned. I stroked the parts that I could not fit into my mouth. He then began pushing my head guiding me to the speed he liked.

"Oh God, Bella." He moaned. I picked up the pace.

"Shhh-it. Bella, I'm about to come." He said as he exploded in my mouth. I quickly swallowed.

He then pushed me back on his bed, immediately I began moving backwards on his bed he began to crawl towards me like a predator hunts his prey. My head quickly hit the headboard, and he was on top of me. He took my bottom lip into his mouth and began sucking. Once he stopped, he looked down at my still clothed legs.

"These must come off." He said. I just nodded and he began his work unbuttoning my jeans. Soon they and my underwear were off. I crawled on top of him and began kissing him roughly.

"Edward, I need you." I panted.

He looked up at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "I don't have a condom."

"I'm on birth control." I said and he smiled.

"Are you positive?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"I love you, Bella." He said.

"I love you too."

He then rolled me on my back and situated himself between my legs, placing his penis at my opening. He slowly pushed himself in, and I felt a surge of pain rush through my body, and Edward paused.

"Tell me when you are ready." He said

I waited a few moments for the pain to subside.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Edward slowly began to move inside of me. All of the pain I had been feeling moments before has transformed into an amazing pleasurable feeling. I soon began to crave more.

"Faster." I gasped.

He complied.

"Oh, Bella. You are so beautiful." He said while kissing my collarbone and neck.

I felt my walls beginning to close up and I knew I was close.

"Edward, Oh God, I'm about to…" I moaned unable to finish my statement.

"I know baby, me too."

Seconds later my orgasm erupted through my body along with his.

He collapsed beside me. We were both sweaty, and he began kissing and caressing my face.

"I'm so in love with you, Isabella Marie." He said

"And I with you, Edward Anthony."

And with that we fell asleep curled in each other's arms.

* * *

**And there's your first lemon. I hope it was okay...**

**I really wanted to get this out on my birthday... but i was three hours late... so as a belated birthday present, you should all review!=]**

**I love yalllllll!=]**

**B.E.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 14**

Edward's alarm clock went off at 4:15 the next morning, I reached over and turned it off, then laid there for a few minutes reminiscing on the previous night. Everything was perfect, beyond perfect. I did feel bad for having sex in his parent's house, but he assured me that they knew it was happening, especially with Emmett and Rose. His parents told them that they will only allow it if it were with someone he was absolutely in love with, and that returned the feelings, and that I did.

I felt Edward stirring behind me, then felt his lips kissing across my bare back.

"Morning." I smiled as I rolled over to face him.

He smiled and kissed me, "Morning, Love. What time is it?"

"4:17, I'm going to take a quick shower."

"All right. I'm going to take a shower in Em's bathroom."

"Okay." I responded.

In the shower I did just the necessary things, not wanting to waste any time. The warm water felt amazing on my sore body.

Once out of the shower, I dressed in a long sleeve Razorback t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I let my hair air-dry to save time.

It was exactly 5 am when Carlisle had his Mercedes SUV loaded with a couple ice chests, a grill, a massive Razorback tailgating tent, a generator, and several other things necessary for tailgating.

Apparently, Arkansas and LSU are huge rivals and this game is usually the biggest of the season. Since we didn't have to drive very far, Alice insisted on shopping, of course.

Once we were on our way, I fell asleep. My dream picked up from where it left off from yesterday, I was back on the grassy field. My arm was still looped through my fathers, only this time, we were directly in front of Edward. My father took my hand and placed it in to Edward's. My eyes were locked with Edward's, and I vaguely heard the officiate as he asked who was to give me away, and my father answer "Her mother and I." At that time, I tore my eyes from Edward to hug my father. "I love you, Bells." He said.

Dream Edward looked into my eyes and squeezed my hand, "Bella? Bella, honey?" the dream went black, and I still heard my name being called.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me. "We're here." He smiled. "You, Alice, Rose, and Mom are going shopping. Jasper and I are going to help Dad set up. Is that okay?"

I inhaled deeply. "Okay." I responded groggily.

"Good Morning, Sunshine!!" Alice yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Good Morning, She-dev… I mean Alice."

"Ha ha." She rolled her eyes. "Come on! Shopping awaits us!"

I just groaned.

I hate Black Friday so much. Now, I'm spending it with 3 shopaholics. They drug me from store to store for FOUR hours, before Carlisle called Esme to tell them that they are about to start grilling.

We headed back to War Memorial Stadium and parked in the spot the guys saved for us. They were all sitting around drinking beer and listening to music when we arrived. I immediately went to Edward and sat in his lap. "Ugh, I missed you." I said as I kissed him.

He chuckled, "I missed you too, Love. Were they hard on you?"

"Um hum." I whined.

"Girls, I'm going to make some margaritas, is that okay?" Esme announced.

"Can I have a beer?" Rose asked, then Carlisle threw her a beer from the ice chest. Rose may look like a girly girl on the outside, but on the inside she's an I'm-not-going-to-take-shit-from-anyone tough girl. She loves cars, beer and football, but will never pass up a chance for a manicure or pedicure or shopping.

We sat around for a couple of hours eating, drinking and having a good time, before we decided to start loading up the cars and head up to our seats.

Our seats were on the front row on the 50 yard line. We had perfect view of everything.

The odds that the Razorbacks were going to win were very slim, but the rivalry was so much fun. We "called the Hogs" and sang the fight sound several times throughout the game. I loved it, and the stadium was PACKED. It was like a sea of red and white, with a section of yellow and purple. It was crazy.

Apparently Emmett was having a really good game. I don't know much about football, but the guys and Rose kept saying so, so I took their word.

Finally, it was the end of the 4th quarter and the score was tied. We were absolutely shocked to see Emmett going in for what was probably going to be the last play of the game before the buzzer sounded. He was only a sophomore! The coach must have had faith in him.

The players were lined up on the 50 yard line. Emmett, who was the quarterback, took his spot behind the center. Rose was on the edge of her seat. We saw the center snap the ball back to Emmett and he started to scoot back and looking for who he could throw the ball to. The crowd was so tense as they watched. I heard Rose chanting, "Come on, baby." Over and over until he threw the ball to his teammate, who caught it and sprinted down the field fighting off his opponents as he ran. We watched as he passed every yard line, until he reached the in-zone just as the buzzer went off signaling the end of the game. The crowd went wild as the running back slammed the ball into the ground and began a victory dance. The players ran up and hugged the running back and Emmett.

We all jumped up and began hugging each other. Rose and Esme were crying. We then saw Emmett running towards us, he threw his helmet off. Rose jumped the bars and ran into Emmett's arms. There were cameras flashing all around them as they embraced, his coach came up to Emmett to tell him that the reporters wanted to interview him about the game. Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and led her on to the field.

We waited around until Emmett had to go to the locker room so we could take Rose back to Emmett's and her hotel room. We waited at the hotel until Emmett came back. We congratulated him on the game and chatted a little more until we decided we had better head back to Fayetteville.

Jasper offered to drive back to the school, since Edward was about to pass out. So we cuddled up in the backseat of his car and went to sleep.

We got back to Fayetteville around 1:30 am, and Jasper drove to my and Alice's room, where he and Alice were going to stay. We said our goodnights and Edward and I headed back to his dorm. Once in his dorm we stripped to our underwear, told each other "I love you" and went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get this out. I've been super busy, and I went on vacation, so yeah.**

**This was just a little fun filler, because I love football and going to Arkansas vs. LSU games. This doesn't give any justice to a real Arkansas/LSU game.... you have to go to one of those to get the full effect. They are soo much fun.  
**

**Okay... so I have a problem... I got 1.7K hits on the last chapter, and only got TWO reviews. I don't care if you have problems with the story or if you love it, I want to hear your input. I'm stuck right now. I have nothing prepared for the next chapter. I'm having a bad writers block... **

**So I need some ideas, PLEASE.**

**If I don't get more reviews, then I may not continue with the story... I have other ideas for other stories, but I also have ideas for later on in this story... but if yall aren't interested in the story then it's pointless... So how am I supposed to know if yall like it or not?!**

**So pleasse, Review. I would like to at least reach 100 reviews by the end of the story... That's not toooo much to ask is it?**

**Okay... so that's all.**

**I love yall!**

**B.E.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 15**

**BPO****V**

**Christmas Break**

The next couple of weeks were rather hectic, with finals and everything, but now here I am in Edward's car, heading to the airport so I can go visit my mom for a week. Edward was holding my hand as he drove. He has been such an amazing boyfriend to me, I don't know how I got so lucky. I looked at him and smiled as I thought this, and the action didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." I said, he smiled.

"You think you are lucky? I feel as though I won the lottery in every state of the US just being in your presence." I rolled my eyes.

"You are always trying to one up me aren't you." I said with a laugh.

"No, I don't have to try."

"Whatever."

We pulled into the airport minutes later. This would be the longest we have ever been apart from each other, besides the 18 years prior to us meeting, but that didn't count. We parked in the short-term parking and began to unload my bags. He insisted on carrying them, as always, and we made the awful trek to check-in, go through security, then wait at the terminal.

"I'm going to miss you." He said once we were at the terminal.

"It's only 2 weeks, but to make you feel better, I'm going to miss you too." I said as he pulled me into a hug. After my week with my mother, I'm going up to Forks to be with my dad for a week, then I am spending Christmas with the Cullen's, Esme insisted. After I gave her my parent's phone number, my mom called me and sounded too excited for me not to be spending Christmas with her, which was odd, but oh well. On the other hand, my father began to talk with more authority. I'm guessing because I will be spending about a month with my boyfriend.

"I love you." He said into my hair.

"I love you, too."

"This is the last call for boarding flight 103 to Phoenix, last call for boarding." The evil intercom said. He tightened his grip.

"Baby, you need to get on your plane." He said, not releasing his hold on me.

"I know, but you won't let go of me." I chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." he said as he hesitantly let go of me.

"Don't be sorry, I didn't want you to let go of me."

"Call me as soon as you land, okay?"

"Okay."

He gave me a kiss that was full of passion before I boarded my plane.

I will admit though, I did tear up a little. I mean, I am a girl, this is our first time apart, and I am post menstrual. So, shut up!

The flight was long and uneventful. I listened to my iPod and slept the whole time. Luckily, I had a row to myself, so I could spread out.

Once we touched down they told us we could turn on our electronic devices, so I did and I first called my mom to tell her the airplane just landed. She was just pulling in herself. I called Edward as soon as I got off the phone with my mom.

"Hey Beautiful. You made it alright, I'm guessing." The heavenly voice said to me.

"No, actually, we crashed. I'm calling you from heaven. God allowed me one call. Could you call my parents and tell them what happened?" I joked as I got off the plane.

"Don't play with me like that Isabella." He said sternly. I giggled.

"Sorry, I had to."

"I'm glad you are okay. Is your mom coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah, I just called her and she was just pulling into the airport."

"Good." he said. "I miss you." I laughed.

"I miss you too." I responded. As I did, I saw my mother entering the building, and she saw me as well. "Edward, I have to go. Mom's here, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, babe. I love you."

"Love you too!" And with that I hung up and began running to my mom.

"Mom!" I said as I hugged her.

"Hey, Sweetie! How was the flight?" She asked.

"It was good. I wasn't sitting next to anyone, so I had plenty of room."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Once we got all of my luggage we headed back to the house. It was good to see my mom again. Time away from her is definitely a good thing though. We talked about everything on the way home. She also informed me that Angela was in town for the holidays as well. I would have to go see her, I miss her a lot. We talk on the phone and text every now and then, but I miss actually seeing her.

Phil greeted us in the garage once we pulled up. "Hey Bells!" he said, pulling me into a hug. "We've missed you!"

"Aw, I've missed y'all too. It's good to be back." I said.

He carried my bags up to my old room and my mom yelled to me that she wanted to try the new Pasta bread bowls from Domino's and asked if I wanted one. I chose the Chicken Carbonara.

Once the food was here we talked some more about life, and everything.

"So, Edward's treating you well." She didn't ask, she stated. I smiled.

"Yeah. He is so great, mom."

"You love him." she again stated. Have I mentioned that I'm basically an open book?

"Yes, very much."

"I'm so happy you found him, Bella. He seems like a great guy, and his parents are very nice, from what I've concluded while talking to them on the phone."

"Carlisle and Esme are terrific. I love them. I was so scared of them at first, but at Thanksgiving she hugged me and I was like, wow. I was scared for nothing." We both laughed. "And you want to know a good thing about Edward?" I asked.

"What?"

"He's going to be a doctor. So now I will always be in good hands when I trip." We laughed again.

"So, you see yourself with him long-term?"

"I hope so. I mean. Shit happens, we may break up tomorrow. But, I plan on being with him as long as he'll have me." I replied.

"Are you guys being safe?" Unfortunately, I had just taken a drink when she asked that, so I spit everything in my mouth out.

"Sorry." I blushed brightly, surprised she would ask this over dinner. "Um, yeah. You know I've been on birth control, and he wears a condom."

"Good. I'm not stupid, Hon. You were conceived 2 months after your father and I got together. I know that teenagers do stuff."

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that question over dinner."

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold off."

"It's cool, mom."

The rest of the evening went quickly, I called Edward once I got into bed.

"Hey, Sweetheart." he said.

"Hey." I smiled as I said this.

"How's Phoenix?"

"Oh, same old, same old." I responded.

He chuckled. "How are things with your mom and Phil?"

"Good…good." I said. "You wouldn't believe what happened at dinner, though."

"What?"

"We were just sitting there eating pasta bread bowls from Domino's, which are amazing by the way, and out of nowhere she goes, 'So, are you guys being safe?'" Edward started busting out laughing, "And I spit out my drink all over the table! It was so embarrassing, Edward."

He was still laughing loudly once I finished the story. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. That had to have been embarrassing."

"It was." I said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Baby."

We talked for about 30 more minutes before I told him that I was about to pass out. Once I was off the phone, I fell right to sleep.

****************

I woke up the next morning and got ready to start my day. After I showered, I decided to start some laundry and then call Angela.

"Hello?" I heard Angela say.

"Hey Beautiful." I said to her.

"Bella! What are you doing?"

"Sitting at my house."

"In Phoenix?!"

"Yes ma'am!" and then I heard her squeal.

"Let's meet up. At our usual Starbucks next to The Thumbed Page, there's a book I want to look for." she suggested.

"Sounds great. You have no idea how much I've missed book shopping. Alice hardly ever let me." I laughed.

"You poor thing. How about we meet in an hour."

"Alrighty!"

I finished getting ready, talked to my mom for a couple of minutes, then left.

I could see Angela through the window and she was bouncing in her seat. I parked the car and ran to the door.

"BELLA!" She exclaimed.

"ANG!" We hugged tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" She said.

"Oh man, I've missed you too." I responded.

We talked for a while, she informed me that she is dating a guy named Ben now. I'm happy for her. After we talked for a bit longer, we headed over to the bookstore. Angela and I could spend hours upon hours in that store, and that's exactly what we did.

Once we were back at my house we ate dinner and talked some more.

"So what do you think Edward got you for Christmas?" Ang asked.

"Hopefully nothing. You know I hate when people spend money on me." I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"You need to get over that. What did you get him?"

"I got him a money clip with his initials engraved on it. Every time he sees one he mentions how badly he wants one."

"Aw, that's a good idea. I got Ben a shirt he's been wanting. I didn't want to go all out, we've only been dating for like two months." She explained.

"Yeah."

We continued in conversation for a couple of more hours before she decided to go back home and call Ben. I decided I had better call Edward as well.

We talked for about an hours about our days and then we hung up and I fell asleep.

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 15! Not much going on... just thought I would bring Angela in to this.**

**Keep doing what you're doing... I would like some more reviews... please?**

**I love y'all!**

**B.E.**


	16. Chapter 16

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

**Christmas Eve**

Two weeks have gone by and I didn't think I could miss someone this much. I unfortunately was asleep when Bella called me at 6 to tell me that she is in Seattle about to board her flight. It's now 5:30 pm, and I was standing in the Memphis airport waiting for her to get off the plane. The minutes passed by and the ten minutes I was waiting felt like hours. I started to see people filing down a hallway and I immediately started looking for Bella. When I finally saw her I let out a huff of breath as I smiled at her, she instantly returned the smile and began running towards me, once she reached me she dropped her laptop case, purse, and pillow, and jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh my gosh, Edward, I've missed you so much." she exclaimed.

"I've missed you so much too, baby." God it felt good to have her back in my arms.

We stood there in a tight embrace for several minutes, when I finally put her down I noticed she had tears running down her face. I began to rub the tears off with my thumbs and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I love you so much, Isabella."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Come on, let's get your luggage." I reached down to grab her laptop case and she grabbed her purse and pillow. I then took her hand and smiled down at her, and we walked toward luggage claim.

A little over an hour later we pulled up to my house and saw that everyone was on the porch waiting for us. I got out and opened the door for Bella as I always do, and then Esme, Alice, and Rose barreled towards Bella and began hugging her. Rosalie and Jasper got here earlier in the day, they are also staying for the rest of the break.

"Bella! How was your flight?" My mother asked.

"It was good! Wasn't as fortunate as I had been going to Phoenix, though. It was a packed flight." She explained.

We made our way inside, I got her bags and took them to my room. Bella followed me up there. When I put the bags down she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, got on her tip-toes and kissed me hard.

"God, you don't know how badly I've missed you." She said.

"Oh, I think I know." I said before picking her up and kissing her back. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked her to the bed. Once on the bed she flipped us over and she straddled me, leaning down to kiss me harder. He hair fanned around our faces, and I trailed my hands under her shirt and began rubbing up and down her sides, stopping right under her breast, and right at the hem of her jeans.

"Hey guys, dinner's-- Oh, shit, sorry!" We heard Alice say, then she rushed out of the room. Bella slumped down laying her head on my shoulder.

"We always get interrupted." She grumbled.

"I think I need to get a lock on this door." I said, we both laughed. "Come on, we should go get some food." I got up and reached for her hand and we walked down stairs together.

"Well, Hey guys! Nice for y'all to join us!" Emmett laughed once we got to the dining room, and Rose hit him on the back of his head. "Ow, Babe!"

"Quit being stupid, Em." Then she leaned over and whispered in his ear. They both grinned at each other and laughed. There is no way in hell I want to know what she just said. I just rolled my eyes and pulled a chair out for Bella, she smiled her thanks and I sat down next to her.

"There are 3 different pizzas: plain cheese, pepperoni, and a vegetarian. Help yourself." Esme said. Her homemade pizzas were the best ever. I grabbed 2 slices of the vegetarian pizza, and Bella grabbed 2 slices of pepperoni. I saw her eyes light up once she bit into it.

"Oh my gosh. This is so good! Who delivered?" Bella exclaimed.

"It's not delivery, it's Esme!" Alice said mocking the Digiorno commercials. Everyone laughed.

"You are an amazing cook, Esme. Wow." Bella said.

"Well, thank you, Bella." Esme smiled back.

We ate and talked for nearly an hour when mom told us she was about to make some hot chocolate so that meant that we were about to start our tradition of watching Christmas movies.

Bella fell asleep halfway through _Miracle on 34th__ Street_. So I told everybody that I was going to take her up to sleep. Once we got into my room she woke up.

"It's about time. No offence, but I haven't seen you in 2 weeks." Bella said while pushing me on the bed. I was shocked, but in a good way, of course. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You weren't really asleep, were you?" I asked.

She laughed, "Maybe… maybe not." She straddled my waist and began kissing my neck. I tried to hold in the moan but it didn't really work. She started to grind her hips into mine creating an amazing friction.

"Shit, Bells." I moaned then reached down to take her shirt off only breaking contact with her mouth when I had to. She quickly discarded my shirt as well, and fumbled with my belt buckle while I tried to undo the clasps on her bra. When I was successful with her bra, I latched my mouth on to her amazing breasts, and she flopped her head back and moaned.

"God, Edward." She said still trying to keep her focus on undoing my pants. I grabbed her and set her on her feet so it would be easier to take our pants off. I kept my hands on her waist for a moment while I kissed her and then moved to take her pants off.

Once they were both on the ground along with our underwear, I fell backwards onto the bed, bringing her with me. She straddled my hips and lifted herself so I could guide her on to me.

"Oh! Fuck, Edward, I've missed this so much."

"Me too, baby. God, me too."

We moved together perfectly. God, she was so perfect. I pulled her down to my lips and kissed her furiously, while trying to cover up the amazing sex sounds she was making. Every squeak and moan pushed me closer to my release, but I wouldn't come without her.

"Edward, Fuck.. Faster, please." she panted.

We started to move faster against each other, the feel of her breast on my chest was the most amazing feeling ever. I could feel her tightening, and I knew I was going to blow at any minute. I reached down and rubbed circles on her clit, gaining the hottest squeak ever.

"Bella, come on, baby. God, come on." And with those words we both exploded. It felt so amazing to be back with her.

She laid on my chest drawing random shapes with her fingers into my skin, trying to get her breath to slow back down. I held her with one arm and rubbed her back.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." she smiled back and I kissed her lips lightly. She then rolled off of me and settled in the crook of my arm keeping one hand on my chest.

"Merry Christmas, Love." I said, but I noticed that her breath had already evened out and she was no longer awake. I kissed her head and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Hey!! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out... I have been so busy looking for a job.**

**Next chapter is Christmas=]] something good happens that will change everything for all of them.=] yay.**

**I wasn't originally planning on a lemon in this chapter, but, well. it just happened.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I would love more! Just stop and say hey, [insert how you feel about the story here]. **

**I smile every time i get an email saying i have a new review. and well... i need to smile. Mother Nature came along and made my fantastic week awful.=[ but you probably don't want to hear about it.**

**Anywho!**

**Review and such.**

**Love ya!**

**B.E.**

**(whoa. just realized my initials are b.e.... bella edward. sweeet!)**


	17. Chapter 17

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

**Christmas**

I felt kind of bad tricking Edward into taking me up to his room last night, I know it's a tradition and all, but I had to have him. The two weeks I was away from him were awful. Yeah, I missed my family, but it was like I was addicted to Edward, He is like a drug to me. The week with my father was awkward, he's apparently dating his late best friend's wife, Sue, so it was weird seeing him with a woman. He didn't like the idea of me dating still. I had to convince him that I really loved Edward, even though we have only been dating for like 4, almost 5, months. I guess he has every right to be doubtful about our relationship, since his first love divorced him.

The sun was barely up when I woke up curled in Edward's arms. I had missed this, a lot!. I looked up and his hair was in complete and utter disarray, way more than usual. I reached up and wiped a piece that was disrupting my view of his perfect face. He felt my movement and grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. I giggled, and he opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

"The most beautiful noise ever." He sighed and I giggled again.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning, my love." he said and leaned down to kiss me. "What time is it?"

I looked over at the clock, "6:53" He groaned.

"We better get some clothes on. Emmett likes to barge in and wake us all up on Christmas."

"Yeah, he doesn't need to see us like this." I giggled.

"Right, that reminds me again, I need a lock on this door."

We got up to get dressed not worrying about modesty, and of course as I get up…

"HEY! GET UP! IT'S CHRIS-- OH MY GOD. MY EYES!" Emmett decided to barge in as me and Edward are standing bare ass naked. I immediately grabbed the sheet off the bed.

"EMMETT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Edward screamed. We heard Emmett running down the hallway screaming about his eyes. "Bella, I'm so sorry." he came over to me and gave me pleading eyes.

"It's okay, it's not your fault he barged in." I responded. "We just need to get you a lock on this damn door." We both laughed.

A few moments later we were heading down stairs in our pajamas, I hope this isn't awkward. I'm sure everyone knows exactly what it was that made Emmett complain about his eyes. We got downstairs and thankfully everyone had decided not to make a big deal of it, except for Emmett, he couldn't even look at us.

"Good morning you too!" Alice exclaimed.

"G'morning." We both grumbled.

"Hurry up! Sit! Let's open presents!!" she said.

Edward and I sat down on the love seat and Alice handed out the gifts. We decided to do couple gifts, so each couple got each person a gift. Once they were all handed out we all opened them at the same time. Alice and Jasper got me a gift certificate to Barnes and Noble for $50, and Rose and Emmett got me the same. I love how well my friends know me. Edward got an iTunes card for $50 from Alice and Jasper, and a couple of old records from Emmett and Rose.

"Okay, so don't think your father and I have forgotten about y'all, because we haven't. All of your presents are in these envelopes." She handed each couple a plain white envelope. Edward let me open it and we gasped when we saw what it was.

"Mom, Dad! OH MY GOD! Y'ALL GOT US A HOUSE?!" Alice asked

"Yes, dear. Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie, we've talked to each of your parents, and they are okay with it. The house is in town close to the school, and since y'all are all there we decided that there was no need for y'all to stay in those nasty dormitories." Esme explained.

The house was amazing it had light tan siding, and was surrounded by trees. It had a modern/rustic feel, with a lot of light wood all throughout. It was beautiful. Oh! And it had a hot tub. I grinned to myself.

"There are 4 bedrooms. So, that means I'm trusting that you all will be safe with whatever you plan on doing. Don't think that I won't give each and everyone of you the sex talk." Carlisle said. I blushed when I saw that every eye, except Emmett's, were on Edward and I.

"What?! Just because Emmett decided to make a public announcement about it last night doesn't mean that he's not doing the same thing!" Edward exclaimed.

"Hey hey hey. Watch it, bro." Emmett said back.

"Oh God, Emmett, we know how you are." Alice scoffed.

"OKAY! Anyways." Esme said. "Breakfast will be ready in an hour."

We all went our separate ways. Edward and I went out to the back porch to exchange our gifts.

"Merry Christmas." He said as he slid the long robin's egg blue jewelry box to me. I opened it and saw a beautiful platinum chain with a small circle pendant with diamonds in it.

"Oh wow. Edward. It's beautiful." I said as I picked it up.

"Here, let me put it on you." I lifted my hair for him and he snapped it on my neck then kissed the back of my neck.

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed him.

"And this is for you." I handed him a box, also from Tiffany's. He opened it and looked up at me and smiled widely when he saw what it was. "You were getting on my nerves wanting one of those stupid money clips, so there you go." I smiled.

"Thank you so much! I'm so excited about it!" He told me. I just rolled my eyes. "I love you!" He said then he kissed me.

"Love you too."

We sat out side for a while and just watched the river flow and the animals walk and fly by.

"So, we are moving in together?" I asked.

"I guess so!" He smiled, then his face turned to worried, "That is unless you don't want to."

"What?! No! Of course I do! I love you, remember?" I smiled.

"You just scared me for a second." He said "and yes, I remember." He said before kissing my nose. I giggled and curled into his side.

"Hey you two, breakfast is ready." Esme said as she peeked out the door and smiled.

"Come on, Love." He stood up and took my hand.

We sat and ate breakfast together talking about the gifts our significant other gave us. Edward proudly flaunted his new money clip, all the guys looked very jealous. I don't know what it is about guys and money clips… It's ridiculous.

"So Bella, is that beautiful diamond on your neck from Edward?" Rose asked.

"Yep! Isn't it beautiful? I love it." I said proudly.

"It's very stunning." Esme said. "I taught my son well." She added then patted Edward's hand.

"I agree." I said as I looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me.

"Oh God. Get a room." Emmett said, "Oh wait, no. Don't." He then said as he shivered.

"Maybe that'll teach you a lesson on barging into peoples rooms early in the morning." Edward said. Everyone laughed.

The day went on peacefully, we sat around and watched random home videos from when Edward, Alice, and Emmett were younger. They were hilarious. One was Alice chasing after Emmett with a tube of lipstick and a feather boa, when they were 5 and 6.

"_Mom! Save me! She's trying to kill me like she did Edward!" Emmett screamed._

"_I din-nt kill Edward, Mom! I swear! I just made him brooful!" Alice exclaimed._

"_Alice, honey, where is Edward?" Esme asked from behind the camera._

"_In the bathroom…" _

The camera then showed Esme walking towards the bathroom upstairs.

"_Edward, honey?" Esme said._

"_I'm never coming out." He grumbled._

"_Edward, do you want me to help you get all of that off?"_

He then opened the door and I laughed loudly that he was stuck in a leotard with one sleeve off and make up all over his face. I could see a boa and a crown in the background. Edward glared at me when I laughed.

"_Mom! Get the cam-ra away!" He yelled._

"_See mom! He's brooful!" Alice exclaimed._

"_Yes, dear, he is very _brooful_" Esme agreed. The camera was shaking with her laughter._

The video then ended.

"That make-up stayed on him for days!" Esme said.

"Aw, Edward. You were so cute." I said. And he mumbled something I couldn't understand. We all just laughed and spent the rest of the day laughing watching the videos, telling stories, and just being lazy. It was perfect.

* * *

**Surprise!! I got on a roll. **

**So they are all moving in together! yay! I have a picture of the house on my profile. I have no clue where it is, but let's pretend that it's in town close to the school, ummkay?**

**=] So, Idk what's going to be next... but i have ideas.=] **

**Love y'allll!=]**

**B.E.**


	18. Chapter 18

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

**A week before school starts back**

"Emmett! Those are brand new plates. Mom would be pissed if they broke before they were even in the house." Alice yelled. Emmett had been trying to carry more things than he should be aloud, the nice, new, overpriced plates Esme and Alice picked out being at the top of the stack of boxes.

"Oh, come on, I'm not going to break anything. Have some trust in me, Ali!" He said in return, and of course he didn't see the bottom step when he tripped sending the box of plates tumbling. Edward sensed this was going to happen dove and caught them before they crashed to the ground. Everyone sighed, we did not want to hear Alice gripe about that for the next, oh, forever.

We are moving in to our house today, if you haven't noticed. Esme, being the queen of all things interior, took us all shopping for furniture and such. She, Alice, and Rose picked most of the living room, bathroom, and kitchen accessories out. Each couple got to decorate their own room, but of course Esme had to approve.

Edward and My room has a huge, plush canopy bed with silk light blue and navy blue striped bedding. It was very luxurious feeling, I loved it.

It was around 5:30 when we finally got everything off of the truck. We did get the living room set up though, which was good since we would probably have nothing to do otherwise.

"So, I have an idea." Alice said suddenly.

"Oh God." I mumbled, along with Edward.

"No! It'll be fun!" She said in her defense. "Emmett, go get some good vodka and tequila and some shot glasses from your stash."

"This can't be good." Edward whispered in my ear. I just nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" He exclaimed while getting up and running to his room. Alice got up and ran to a box and started to dig through it, only to pull out what looked like a deck of cards.

"How about a game of truth or dare." She said as she held up the cards. Rose immediately started clapping her hands and when Emmett came back he was all for it as well, Jasper just wanted to make Alice happy, and Edward and I were forced to agree. "Here's how we are going to play; One person is going to call on someone and every time you are called upon, you have to take a shot, then the person who called you will draw a card and ask or tell you to do what is on the card. If you refuse a dare or to tell the truth you have to do or answer something much worse and take another shot, and… I think that's it."

Emmett set a shot glass in front of each one of us and filled it with either vodka or tequila and he also started the game.

"Edward." he said. Edward groaned then took the shot. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." he said flatly.

"Pussy." Emmett said as he drew the card. "Okay, How many porno's have you seen?"

I looked at Edward, "Um… Uh, like, uh. Shit." he blushed brightly. "Like, 20, maybe more, maybe less?" I blushed remembering one time we decided to watch one while Jasper was with Alice at the guys dorm, that was interesting.

Everyone laughed loudly, then Emmett noticed my blush, "Oh GOD! Have y'all watched one together? Look at Bella's blush!" Everyone laughed even louder.

Truth or Dare was actually quite fun, the alcohol seemed to loosen us up a lot letting us do and tell things we normally wouldn't tell.

It was Emmett's turn again and he called on me, uh oh. I took my shot "Truth." I slurred.

"Oh, this is a good one." He started, "Has there ever been a girl that you thought was so hot that you would switch teams for? If so, who?" I blushed extremely bright this time and nodded. Edward looked at me shocked.

"Rose." I said, that cracked everyone up.

"I'm flattered!" Rose slurred. "You're pretty damn hot too, Miss Bella." The laughter grew louder.

Eventually during the game Rose and I along with Alice and I were forced to make out, Emmett and Jasper had to kiss on the lips, Edward had to go outside and yell "I give head for $10". All in all it was a good time, and a great way to spend our first night.

*****

The next morning I woke up naked in Edwards arms in our extremely comfortable bed. _Well, I don't remember that at all._ The little percussionists in my head were playing and the sun seemed like it was directly outside of the window. I stumbled my way into the bathroom where we put the box of medicine and grabbed 4 advil, placing two by Edward, and went to get us a glass of water. Alice must have had the same idea.

"Morning." I said.

"Shhh. Don't talk so loud." she said and pointed to her head.

"Sorry." I whispered and went to get a cup out of the box, filled it with water, took my pills, then filled it up again for Edward.

When I got to the room I saw him laying with his pillow over his head. "Bellllla, I think I'm dying." he groaned.

"Well then, let me save you. Here, hold out your hand" I said, then placed the pills in his hand. "Take these. Here's some water." He took the water from my hand, keeping the pillow over his head. "Edward, honey… you can't do anything with your pillow over your head."

"But the sun is soooo bright." he whined.

"It won't be so bright after you've taken the pills." I said as I reached over to grab the pillow from his head.

"Agh!" he yelled, "Ow."

"Take it." I urged. He finally took the pills. "Stubborn ass." I mumbled.

"If my head wasn't pounding right now…" he said in return.

Later that day when we were up and our massive hangovers were almost worn off, we decided to finish setting up the house. I took over the kitchen after Edward and I put the finishing touches on our bedroom. God, I love saying that, _our bedroom_. I still don't know how all of our parents allowed this, but I love them for it.

Once the house was mostly set up, we chilled in the living room. At the moment Emmett and Jasper were playing Wii Baseball, Jasper was put on a show by swinging his bat all over the place before Emmett would pitch. We all just rolled our eyes.

"I have an idea." Alice chirped.

"No Alice. No Truth or Dare." Edward said.

"No." she laughed, "No, I agree. But, I do think we should have a party! Like a housewarming party! Bella, you should totally invite Meredith and Lauren, I know they don't party a lot, but they need to be here for this. We can invite everyone! Well," she said seeing the hesitation in all of us, "as long as we know them, and approve. We can go through our Facebook friends and make a closed invitation and whatnot."

"Sounds harmless." I said. "We would have a choice on how much we drink anyways…" Edward nodded in agreement.

"YAY!" Alice squealed. "Now, go get your laptops and lets sort through our friends."

For the next couple of hours all six of us sat around going through our friends deciding who we wanted to invite to our party next weekend. We had around 300 people invited, knowing that half wouldn't know, and the other half would show up sporadically. I texted Meredith and Lauren asking if they would come along with a facebook invite so they would know that I really want them to come. They texted back saying they would definitely be there.

This was going to be exciting. I had always wanted to throw a party, but being a daughter of a police chief made it physically impossible. Now was my time to rebel. Where rebellious Bella came from, I have no clue.

* * *

**So they are in their house now. New Years Eve was nothing... they just sat around, Esme and Carlisle allowed them one glass of champagne at midnight, everyone kissed... everyone had sex.. you know the drill. it would have been a boring chapter or part of a chapter... sorry if you thought this was boing... but i wanted them to play drunk truth or dare... basically i just wanted bella to admit that she had a crush on rosalie. haha. come on, who doesn't have a crush on someone that is considered the hottest thing ever? haha**

**but yeah... i also wanted to set up for the party, because my friend meredith has been pestering me since i started the story for me to put her in it. and the one time wasn't enough... haha jk. love you meredith.**

**Okay... so it's 3:33am i'm tired.**

**love yall**

**b.e.**


	19. Chapter 19

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

Today is the day of the party and Alice has been flitting around trying to get the house perfect, Emmett went to get the alcohol, Rose and I have been in charge of keeping Alice calm, and Edward and Jasper went through the house making sure fragile things were put somewhere safe, just in case. Alice was serious about parties. She rented lights and hired a DJ, she transformed the back yard in to a cool lounge area. I was terrified that the furniture that Esme got us would get ruined, but Alice bought plastic slip covers and then some fabric slip covers to put over everything. Alice is an Interior design major, only because she already has the skills she would need to be a fashion designer, so she knows how to solve those kind of problems.

Around 6:30, Alice was finally satisfied with her work, now it was time to get ready. Alice was wearing a long, loose fitting grey sweater with black leggings and black flats, Rose was wearing a black shirt with a deep v-cut in the back with a strip of ornamented fabric going across the middle skinny jeans and gold pumps, and I was wearing a navy blue ¾ length-sleeved chiffon top with black leather leggings and leopard skin ankle boots.

It was 8 o'clock when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be? What time is it?" Alice asked.

"Oh! That must be Meredith and Lauren." I said, I then looked at the clock, "Yep, I told them to be here at 8, they are staying tonight."

"Ok! Good deal." Alice said. We ran down stairs to get the door when we saw Edward opening the door. _Damn he looks good._ He decided to wear a navy blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. I love blue on him just as much as he loves blue on me.

"Hello ladies." He said once he answered the door.

They blushed slightly and greeted him back in unison. We all know, except the boys of course, that they have harmless crushes on Emmett and Edward. A girl that they graduated with in their hometown, that I recently met through them on facebook that has also joined our _Sunset _thread, named Bonnie, saw a picture of Jasper and is now head-over-heels in love with him, harmless of course. All three constantly complain about how lucky we are.

"Hey y'all!" Meredith exclaimed once she saw us.

"Hey!" We said back.

"Bonnie wanted me to tell y'all that she is jealous that we are partying and she has to work, and that she also says hello!" Lauren said.

"Aw! I want to meet her so bad! Even though she's in love with Jasper, she seems as though she would be someone good to talk fashion with." Alice said

"Who's in love with Jasper?" Jasper said as he walked in.

Alice ran to him, "Me, of course." She said as she reached up on her toes to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Baby." He said back. "Oh! Hey Lauren, Meredith!"

"Hey Jasper!" they said back.

"Well, He-e-llo ladies!" Emmett said as he grabbed Rose around the waist and kissed her neck. "Hey Babe."

We all rang out in a chorus of "Hey Emmett's".

Edward let them in and came up behind me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You look so damn beautiful. I really like those leather pants." I giggled and turned around to put my arms around his neck.

"Well actually, they aren't pants, they are leggings. But, thank you. You look amazing as usual." I said as I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ok, Meredith, Lauren, if y'all want to y'all can put your things in the guest bedroom. It's right down the hall and to your left. Put it in the closet, no one will mess with it." I said when Edward and I broke apart. They said "okay" and went to put their things up.

An hour later we started up the music, turned on the lights and made sure everything was ready for when the guests arrived. 150 confirmed that they were going to attend on face book and 90 said maybe, so we are probably going to have a full house.

The first to arrive was the pesky, Mike Newton, of course he was coming, he likes to try and talk to every girl that even looks at him. Poor thing. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory showed up moments later with their posse. Several fraternities and sororities showed up, one frat guy kept his eyes on me a bit longer than necessary which caused Edward to grip me tighter around my waist, I just looked at him and smiled before I sweetly kissed him on the lips.

About an hour later the party was up and going there were around 100 people here and it was packed. Mike Newton was making his rounds to all of the girls hoping to get some kind of action. He was stopped outside with Meredith right now.

"So, you like those _Sunset _books right?" He said.

"Uh, yeah." she said with a bit of an attitude.

"Awesome. Me too. I'm a sucker for a romance story."

"Cool." she said faking that she cares.

"So, you wanna, you know," and the he jerked his head towards the door and wiggled his eyebrows.

"HELL NO, YOU CREEP, GET AWAY." She yelled then poured her drink on his head.

Everyone that saw the exchange laughed. Jessica Stanley, on the other hand, ran over to him with a hand full of paper towels. Her tactic is be nice to them, take care of them, then fuck them. It's pathetic really, but that's how she and her posse roll. They left together moments later.

"Very nice, Meredith!" I said as I high-fived her.

"Thanks. He was seriously getting on my nerves, I mean damn." she said.

"I know right?" We laughed together for a while. Lauren was talking with a cute blonde skater guy named Jared, they seemed happy.

I was walking around while Edward talked with some guys he had several classes with when the tall frat guy stopped me.

"Hey, what's up. I'm Jacob." He said as he outstretched his hand to me.

"Bella." I said, shaking his hand.

"So, this is your house?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I live here with my boyfriend and his siblings and their significant others." I said stressing the boyfriend part.

"That's awesome. The house is amazing. It's a shame you have a boyfriend though."

"Thanks, and Oh? Because I don't think it's a shame."

"Cullen, right?"

"Yeah. Edward." He just grinned and chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." He chuckled again.

"Jacob Black." Edward said suddenly, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Edward, long time no see, brother!"

"Yeah." he said curtly. "Bella, are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah babe. I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

"Yeah, Eddie. Why? Scared the big bad wolf is going to get your little red riding hood?" Jacob said back. I was beyond confused.

"Fuck off, Jacob." Edward said back harshly, while Jacob continued his chuckling. I could see Edward getting even more pissed by the second.

"Edward, Babe, come on." I said as I took his hand and started pulling him the opposite direction. He just continued to glare at Jacob, it was so weird. Jacob's words confused me as well. Apparently something has happened between the two of them before, I'll have to ask Edward about that later, right now I needed to focus on getting Edward away from Jacob before he did something that will get him in trouble. "Edward!" He finally looked down at me. "Come. On." I said. He finally complied with my words and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly glaring over his shoulder at Jacob one last time. "Jacob, I think you should leave. I'm sorry, I don't know what the fuck is going on between you two, but obviously it's nothing good. Sorry."

"It's okay, Bella." he smiled. "I'll see you later." he said with a wink and walked off before I could say anything else.

"Come on." I said to Edward, taking his hand and pulled him to our room. Once the door was closed he immediately began kissing me and lifting my shirt. "Edward. No. Stop." He looked back at me confused.

"What the FUCK happened down there?" He tensed up.

"Jacob Black is from Memphis as well. He went to the same school and was raised at the country club just like Emmett, Alice, and myself." He started, "Our families have never gotten along, something happened between our grandparents, cops were involved, and my family was banned from going on their estate. Don't ask why, because I really don't know." He took a deep breath and then let it out. "Well like I said, our families have never gotten along, blah blah blah, and Jacob wanted to make sure he kept it that way. We competed all through high school, and one day, while I was dating Tanya, my previous girlfriend, he decided that since we could compete on everything else, we would compete over her too. He did everything in his power to get her away from me. He achieved his goal after months of trying, Tanya was at a party while I was out of town, and she was extremely drunk. He took advantage of her telling her that I was out of town seeing 'my other girlfriend' and that I didn't really care about her, just using her for sex. She spent most of the night crying then he had sex with her. It took me a month to make her realize that he was doing that because he was trying to compete with me. I never cheated on her, I will NEVER cheat on anyone." He said that last line, I'm guessing to reassure me.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said.

"It's not your fault, he's still competing I guess." He took my hands into his and looked into my eyes, "Please, Bella. Don't give into anything he says. He will probably do anything to get to you. Please, promise me."

"Edward, I promise I won't believe anything he says. I love you and I trust you. He's not even close to my type either." I laughed.

"Oh?" He smiled, "and what is your type?"

I smiled and kissed his lips, "You."

We spent the rest of the night holding each other and making sweet drunken love. It was perfect.

The next morning Edward and I were the only ones without a hangover, we hadn't really drunk that much. Everyone else in the house, well that's a different story.

"Hey, Meredith. Where's Lauren?" I asked.

"She left with Jared. She called this morning and told me that she was safe and that they didn't do anything, just talked." Meredith responded.

"Ah. Okay. He was cute." I laughed.

"Uh, yeah! But who was that tall guy you were talking to last night?" She then asked. I felt Edward tense up. "He was HOT."

"That was Jacob. I don't know much about him, sorry."

"Darn."

Suddenly I had an idea, maybe if he had someone that wasn't me, he wouldn't come after me. "But, he goes to school here. I think he's a Sig Ep." I think Edward could see what my plan was. I just hope it'll work out.

We spent the rest of the day cleaning up the tremendous mess that had accumulated over the duration of the party. We had close to 10 bags of trash, thank goodness the trash man came tomorrow, ugh, along with school.

This semester Edward and I didn't have any classes together. We were both super sad about that, but I did have classes with Meredith, Lauren, and Rose, so at least I'll know some people.

* * *

**That opens everything up for that bit of drama. **

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've now got 2 jobs, so... i'm going to do what i can to continue updating!**

**Woo! 50 reviews! I wish there were more... Idk how many people have me on story notifications... but i've got around 200 emails in my Story folder in my email. So COME ON! REVIEWWW! please? i love you.**

**Ok. well, i think that's all. I'm going through a big writers block, so i'm sorry if this chapter sucked.**

**Love ya!**

**B.E.**


	20. Chapter 20

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

School sucks. Ugh. My mind was also preoccupied with strategies on how to get Meredith and Jacob together. I, unfortunately, have a class with him this semester, but, fortunately, also have that class with Meredith and Rose! Jacob has been giving me creepy glances since the party, super disturbing. I hate this little rivalry between him and Edward, I don't even KNOW the guy.

"Okay, so for our first project of the semester you will be assigned a partner." Dr. Oglesby said. "You will have to reenact a scene from Romeo and Juliet." Everyone groaned. "I know, I know, high school material. But, we are going to go into depth on the emotions and the ideas behind it. You will also be assigned the scene, so you won't get off easy and we won't have duplicates."

Okay, this could be good, if I could just get Dr. Oglesby to pair Jacob and Meredith together, my work could be cut out for me.

Rose, Meredith, and I walked towards the door, I could feel Jacob's eyes on me as we passed. Rose must have noticed too because she turned and scowled at him. Meredith was doing great, she turned and gave him a flirtatious grin, he took his eyes off of me and looked at Meredith and returned the gesture.

"Hey, hold on. I've got to go talk to Dr. Oglesby." I said once Jacob left the room.

"Alright, we'll be right out here." Rose said.

I walked in and saw Dr. Oglesby writing on a sheet of paper.

"Hey Dr. Oglesby. Um, about the partner thing, I have a problem with a student in this class, Jacob Black. It's really uncomfortable to be alone with him. He and my boyfriend don't really get along and I'm scared he's going to try to mess things up with us. I know it's a lame excuse, but it's true." I said.

"Miss Swan, right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I can comply with that request. I have actually got him paired off with the girl you sit next to, Meredith. If it gets to be too much of a problem between you and Jacob, there is another class you can switch to."

"Ok. Thank you, sir. And, no sir. That won't be necessary, I'm sure."

Great! Maybe it was meant to be! Ah, this is perfect. Now, I just pray that Jacob will decide Meredith is more interesting than me.

The rest of the day went on uneventfully, I had no more classes with Jacob, thank God. When I got home I was super exhausted so I stomped to my and Edward's bedroom, threw my backpack on the floor and plopped onto the bed with a "Umph." Seconds later I heard the bathroom door open and out walked Edward with a towel wrapped extremely low on his hips.

"Hey Beautiful." He said with his crooked grin. "Long day?"

I let out a large sigh, "You have no idea." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not feeling that well either, but, Operation Get Meredith and Jacob together may be easier than we thought."

Edward quirked and eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yep, they are both in my English class and Oglesby is pairing them together for a skit, a Romeo and Juliet skit." I explained.

"Nice! How high school though, Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah, we are supposed to find the emotions and ideas behind them. Whatever."

Edward decided to remove his towel at this time and walk over to his underwear drawer, I had other plans.

"Ahem, what do you think you are doing?" I asked.

He smiled and motioned to his underwear, "It's, um, kind of chilly, and I'm not one for going commando."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No, just… Ohh." he trailed off then grinned, finally seeing where I was going with this. I laughed.

"I was about to worry." I giggled again.

And with two long strides he was laying next to me. He crushed his lips into mine and I crawled on top of him. Sitting on his hips I lifted my shirt over my head and then unclasped my bra throwing them both… somewhere. He rolled me over and began to unbutton my pants and pull them down along with my underwear. He grinned at me before they were all the way off of me, then threw the articles of clothing elsewhere. He crawled his way up my body leaving kisses along the way, once he reached my mouth the kisses became frantic. Once again I rolled him over never once letting my mouth stray from his. We both groaned at the feeling of our naked bodies sliding against each other.

"Fuck, Bella. I have to be inside of you, NOW."

"I don't know what's stopping you." I said as I trailed my mouth to his ear and began to nibble.

With that he lifted me up some to position himself, and then I dropped myself on to him. We both cried out. I started moving myself on top of him.

"Oh, GOD, Fuck me, Edward. Please." We rolled over on to our sides and I draped my leg over his hip. The feeling that came as a product of this position was incredible. Edward thrust into me as hard and as fast as he could. He said a couple of words that if it were any other time I would have slapped him and make him pray for forgiveness, but right now, I just didn't really care. We went at this pace for a while longer before I felt the heat build in my center and trail up to my stomach exploding once it got there. Edward came shortly after.

"Oh, God. That was amazing." I said. "My day is instantly 10 times better." Edward chuckled at me.

"I'm glad I could be of service."

"Me too! Jeez." I said in response. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart." He kissed me on the lips gently and I found that I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer, so I drifted off to sleep.

************

"Bella, Baby? You need to wake up, you'll be late to class."

What? I opened my eyes and looked at the clock 8:15? A.M?

"You slept all afternoon and all night, are you okay?"

I then I suddenly felt nauseated and ran, no, sprinted to the bathroom. Edward was right behind me holding my hair and rubbing my back as I vomited into the toilet.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I feel awful." I said.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Do you want to stay home today? I can call your teachers for you." Edward asked.

"No, no. It's fine. I only have two classes today."

"Okay."

Before I left for my classes I went to the bathroom. Then it dawned on me, I'm late. My eyes were wide and I felt like I was about to have a panic attack.

"EDWARD! EDWARD, COME HERE, NOW!" I yelled

He came bolting in to the bathroom wide-eyed, "What is it? What's wrong?!" He asked franticly

"I'm late."

"Shit." He breathed. "Fuck." He took my hands into his, "It'll be okay. We can handle this."

"Really? Because I don't think I can, Edward. I mean we are freshmen in college. Edward, what if we break up or something?" I was bawling by now.

"Don't, Don't say that. I love you more than anything in the world. You are my everything and there is no one else out there for me." He tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear and wiped my tears away. "Do you think you'll find someone else?"

"WHAT? No! No, Edward, I'm just scared. We haven't been together but like 5 months! This is too soon."

"Okay, let's stay home and figure this out, you don't even know for sure you are pregnant." He said and I just nodded my head. "I'm going to get a test, okay? Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Just lay down and I'll be back in a little bit." He ran over to kiss my head, "It'll be okay." He whispered. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Edward came back 20 minutes later with a pregnancy test in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Here, drink this, I know you just went to the bathroom, so it might be a bit." He said as I unscrewed the cap and took a large swig. "I called your teachers and explained that you were sick. They excused your absence."

"Thanks." I smiled.

About 30 minutes later I was sitting on the toilet with another bottle of water and the horrid test.

Five minutes later I got just enough pee out to work on the test. I put the cap on it, walked out to where an anxious Edward was sitting on the bed, laid down and put the test in between us.

"How long do we wait?" Edward asked.

"Three minutes." I answered.

Those 3 minutes were the longest minutes I've ever waited in my life. Worse than when I had to get blood drawn in the 10th grade. These three minutes could change my life forever.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Edward responded.

I reached over and turned the test over, and gasped at what I saw.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duhhhhh.**

**Is Bella pregnant? Will Jacob fall for Meredith? Whoooo knows?!**

**Me that's who=]]**

**Review and you'll know fairly soon. If I don't get a lot of reviews, I can wait to post the next chapter. So review and you won't have to wet your panties waiting...**

**Love yall!**

**B.E.**

**P.S. Birth Control is never 100% effective. Just throwing that out there. And, missing one day of birth control can be bad. But, who said she was pregnant? Not I!**


	21. Chapter 21

*I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books*

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

"Pregnant" The test read. Bella turned to me and cried into my chest.

"Shh, Bella, It'll be okay. We can work this out." I soothed. She just cried. I can't believe this happened. We've been so careful. God, how'd I let this happen?

"Hey, guys! Why aren't y'all in cl-" Alice walked in. "Bella?" She looked at me quizzically, her face said, "What the hell happened?" She walked toward the bed and stopped looking towards the mattress. She saw the test. Alice's tiny hand flew up and cupped over her mouth. "Oh, Bella." she ran and hugged Bella. Bella hugged her back and continued her bawling.

I heard a knock on the door moments later, Jasper was standing there. "What's going on?" He mouthed. I just held up the test. His jaw dropped.

"I'm going to leave you girls alone for a minute okay?" I asked. They both nodded.

"How'd this happen? I thought y'all were being like super safe?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, man. We were!" I said.

"Maybe it was a false positive."

A false positive. Oh my God, she may not be pregnant. As much as I would love to have children with her, I just don't think now would be a good time. I wasn't going to tell her that though. I have got to get Bella to the doctor.

I ran back into the room. "Bella, honey. We need to get you to the doctor, it may be a false positive." She thrust her head up.

"You think?" She asked. "I mean, Edward, I want to have kids with you… one day. Just not now. But, I definitely wouldn't abort it if there was a baby in me, though." she explained

"Let's just get you to a doctor." I said.

Twenty minutes later we found a doctor that could see her, and we were sitting in the waiting room filling out papers.

"Isabella Swan?" The short, blonde nurse called out. We got up and followed her into a room. "So, what can we help you with today?" She asked while taking Bella's vitals.

"I think I'm pregnant. I took a test and it came back positive. I just want to be sure." Bella said while sniffling.

"Okay. What were your symptoms?" The nurse asked.

"Well, I slept from like, 3 yesterday afternoon until 8:15 this morning, I've been feeling nauseated and I threw up this morning, and my period is late." She listed off.

"Okay, well, I'm going to have you take a urine and blood test." Bella groaned. I grabbed her hand and rubbed circles into the back of it.

"Is there anyway to avoid the blood test?" She asked.

The nurse laughed, "No, I'm sorry hon."

"Ugh."

"I'll be right here, babe." I reassured.

Bella left the room and went to the bathroom so she could pee in the cup. About 15 minutes later she came back and had only a small amount in the cup.

"I've been peeing like crazy today, I hope this is enough." She said.

"It's just enough." The nurse smiled. "Okay, is there a place you normally get blood taken?" She asked.

Bella winced. "My right hand has always been the easiest place."

"Okay." She said. I went to her left side and held her hand. She stared into my eyes as the nurse tied the tourniquet on her wrist and prodded for her veins. She soon found one and prepared the area before taking the needle out of it's package. After she set everything up she told us she was about to stick her. Bella clinched her eyes together and grasped on to my hand tighter. "Little Stick… Got it." The nurse took the needle out of her hand and then put gauze over the wound.

"Wow. I didn't pass out." Bella laughed.

"No, you did great." I said to her then kissed her forehead.

"Now, just make sure I don't see any blood."

The nurse laughed, "Close your eyes because I'm coming by with a tube of it." Bella quickly closed her eyes. "I'm going to drop these off and then Dr. Gonzales will be in here to give you the news as soon as we find out."

"Okay, thank you so much." I said to the nurse. "She's gone." I said once the she left the room.

"I'm nervous." Bella admitted.

"Me too."

We waited 30 minutes in near silence. Bella sniffled a lot, and at one point complained that her throat was getting sore. A medium height, middle-aged, blonde woman came in and introduced her self as Dr. Gonzales.

"Okay, so I've got the results from the pregnancy test." She said. "And, you are not pregnant." Bella and I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God." Bella said.

"But, we did run a couple of more tests to see why you were having those symptoms, and we found out that you have the flu."

"Great. I guess that would explain why I'm starting to have a sore throat." She said.

"That is a symptom, yes." The doctor explained. She went on to tell us what she was prescribing her, and that she should be on bed rest for 3 to 5 days. Before we left she wrote Bella a doctor's note so she could get out of class.

Once we got in the car, Bella leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I pushed her back.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you've got the flu, and even though I got the shot, I'm not risking it." I explained.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." She said.

"Me too, baby, I mean, like you said, as much as I would love to have children with you, now just isn't the time."

She smiled at me and took my hand, I flinched. "Chill, just wash them when we get back. Germophobe."

"Sorry." I said.

We went and picked up her prescription and then headed back to the house. Once we got there I walked her up to our bedroom and tucked her into bed. "I'm going to make you some soup."

"Okay." she said.

I washed my hands then started making Bella some Chicken Noodle Soup. While making the soup my cell phone rang, Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's got the flu."

"So she's not pregnant?"

"Nope!"

I heard her sigh deeply on the other end of the phone, "Oh thank God."

"Yeah, that's what we said." I chuckled. "I'm making her some soup right now, then I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon sanitizing the house so no one else gets it. We don't need anymore pregnancy scares in this house."

Alice laughed. "Ain't that the truth! I told Rose. She flipped. I've got to call her and tell her Bella's not pregnant now."

I laughed this time. "Okay. Hey, before you come back, can you pick up some saltine crackers and a couple more cans of chicken noodle?"

"Not a problem, brother!"

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later."

"K! Bye!"

"Bye."

I put the phone down on the counter and washed my hands again before ladling some soup into a bowl and putting in on a tray with some water and her medication.

I opened the door and saw her passed out on the bed in the same position I left her in. I felt bad for waking her up, but she needs some food in her and to take her medicine.

"Bella." I started and she moved a little bit. "Bella, honey, you need to eat something and take your medicine."

She groaned and opened her eyes. "Thank you." she rasped out.

"We are out of Saltine crackers, but Alice is going to pick some up later." She nodded. "How are you feeling?"

She groaned again, and in a hoarse voice she said, "It's like it's gotten worse since I've been asleep." I could barely hear her. It's amazing how fast symptoms can flare up.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. This should soothe it a bit." I rubbed her head soothingly, then kissed it lightly. "I'm going to go sanitize the house so nobody else catches what you have, okay? I'll be back up to get the tray in a bit. Do you want the T.V. on?" She nodded "Okay." I turned on the T.V. and gave her the remote. "Text me if you need anything else." She nodded again and said a hardly intelligible 'Thank you'.

Like planned, I spent the entire afternoon spraying Lysol on every surface in the house. Bella slept most of the afternoon, except for when I would take her medicine to her and feed her. I loved taking care of her. Everyone else offered to help when I had classes and I accepted. The times that we all had classes at the same time, I decided that I would take time off, my professors said it would be okay, thankfully.

* * *

**Well, there you go, Bella's not pregnant. Sorry to those of you that wanted her to be pregnant. It's muuuch to soon for that. But, you got to see Edward being super sweet. (even though he always is.)**

**I didn't get very many reviews…=[ not happy about that. I've had an awful past 2 weeks, I hate one of my jobs and I've been really sick. Migraines, Stomach sick, aching body, and a little fever. Secondly, my internet has been down. Life without Facebook sucks. End of story.**

**Okay, end rant. I'll have a new chapter out as soon as I reach 65 reviews.=] Yes, you are getting an ultimatum. 65 reviews or nothing. Unless I get bored, of course. But, that's not likely to happen since I've been working like crazy and school starts back next week.**

**K, done.**

**Love You!**

**B.E.**

**See that button?**

**VVVVVVV**

**Click it, type, and press submit. It's that easy.**

**VVVVVVV**


	22. Chapter 22

***I do not own these characters or the lines I use that come from the books***

**Chapter 22**

**RPOV**

It seems as though false positives are a common thing in this house. Two weeks ago Emmett and I had a little scare with a pregnancy test as well. Fortunately, it was just food poisoning, and the common off schedule period. Secretly, I was hoping I would have been pregnant. Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted a baby of my own, something I could take care of and love unconditionally, and would love me the same.

I never felt like anyone really loved me, until Emmett of course. When I was 14, I dated a guy, Royce King, everything about him was stuck up, even his fucking last name. He loved going around calling himself "King Royce." What a dumbass. He was 18, I was 14, I was beautiful, blonde, and close to fully developed. He was hot, muscular, popular, and drove a kick ass Shelby Mustang GT. Anyways, we dated for a while and my underdeveloped brain miss read infatuation for love, so I told him. He said that if I really loved him, I would sleep with him. I wasn't ready for that. All that went through my head was me getting pregnant and being shunned from my family and laughed at by my peers. I told him no. He slapped me and called me a stupid bitch who was good for nothing and left. I couldn't believe he had said those words to me.

The next day he called me and apologized profusely, I was the dumb one who forgave him. He invited me to a party the next weekend and I accepted the invite. When we got to the house the party was going to be at, I noticed there weren't but like two cars there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I'm just here early to help set up, the party doesn't start until 11." He explained.

We got out of the car and he took my hand and we walked toward the house. Once we walked in I noticed four of his friends sitting around drinking beer and whiskey and then Royce grabbed me from behind and wrapped his hand over my mouth.

"Be a good girl and do exactly what we say, or there will be consequences to pay." He said fiercely.

"Royce, please don't" I whimpered.

"Did I say you could talk, bitch?" He said. His friends sauntered towards me and began touching me when they could.

The next thing I knew Royce back handed me, which knocked me on the ground, and started ripping off my clothes. His disgusting friends had their pants pulled down and were jacking themselves off while Royce yanked off his pants and was forcing himself on to me. He paused momentarily and I took the chance to knee him in the groin, which sent him crying and rolling off of me. His friends were starting to close in on me and I fought them off of me. Royce started to get up and I shoved my 3 inch heels into his crotch and ran out the door grabbing the keys to one of his friends cars. I screeched out of the drive way and flew to the police station. I filed the police report and had one of them drive me to the hospital to check me out. I had a woman drive me, since bile built up in my throat when I looked at a man.

The officer called my parents and explained what happened and where I was heading. They said that they would be there as soon as possible.

When I saw them at the hospital I ran to them crying, I buried my head into my mom's chest and just cried. The officer requested that I have a female doctor, and the request was granted. I was checked out and everything came out fine, especially since he didn't actually "rape" me. After the examination, the officer informed us that they did get Royce and his friends, and Royce was being transported to the hospital due to the damage I did to his "jewels." They were all being charged with battery and statutory rape. His friends would probably just get off with probation, but Royce will probably end up in jail for a little while. We also got a restraining order against him.

During the next five years after the Royce incident, I threw myself into self defense classes and learning more about cars. I never dated until I met Emmett. At first I was wary of him, but I was super attracted to him, and when he offered to help me with my boxes, I accepted. It was time for me to step back into the groove of dating. He is a dedicated football player so that reassured me some too, he wouldn't do anything to keep him from playing. Our first date we went to a sports bar and watched a game and drank beers, thanks to our fakes. It was great. He could sense some hesitation, so he didn't push it on me to kiss him or anything. When he dropped me off at my dorm he just kissed my cheek and told me he would call when he got back to his room to tell me goodnight. He was a genuinely great guy and I could tell. I finally felt like I was worth something. After a couple of dates I knew that I could trust him. I felt like I could love him and it be reciprocated. During one of our dates Emmett fessed up.

"I know this is so soon, but, there is something about you that makes me weak at the knees and makes my heart race. I've never, EVER, felt this way about anyone, and I know you may not feel the same, but, God, Rosalie, I love you. I can't keep it in anymore. I love you." My face lit up at his confession and he smiled his adorable dimpled grin back at me.

I took his hands in mine, leaned over the table and kissed him. "I love you too." I said.

That night I went back to his dorm, thankful that his roommate was gone and we made love for the first time. It was perfect, it wasn't rushed, it was just perfect. This is the guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and I knew it. I knew it was love and I knew it was reciprocated.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Emmett walked in and saw that I was deep in thought. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, just thinking about everything."

He sat down on the bed next to me. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

I let out a mixture of a sigh and a laugh, "I was just thinking about my life and how you came in and changed everything for me. How you made me believe in love again." He pulled me into his side and kissed me on my head.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I smiled back.

"There's a game on in an hour, want to go get some wings and beer and watch it with me?" He asked.

"Um, hell yeah!" I said with a "duh" expression. I got up and walked to the door, "Oh, if you tell anyone about my little girly moment, no sex for 2 weeks." I said sternly, he looked genuinely scared, then he got a smug look on his face.

"Like you could go two weeks." He said.

"Hey, I've got fingers if I get desperate." I held up my hands and wiggled my fingers. His eyes brightened and grabbed me. I squealed in surprise.

"Oh, no you don't. Screw the chicken wings, I'd rather be with my lady." he said before kissing me roughly.

We spent the next hour having amazing sex. Then straightened up and went to the living room to watch the game.

"Sex and a football game?" Jasper asked changing the T.V. to ESPN. I threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes. "Where's Al, Edward, and Bella?"

"Alice is working on some homework in the Office, Edward and Bella? Who knows, probably in their room catching up on all the sex they missed from Bella being sick. You would think they would know better from that little scare they had." He chuckled. I gulped and stood up. Emmett was looking at me, his eyes were asking if I was okay. I just smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to Alice." I said, as Edward and Bella made their entrance looking just as disheveled as Em and I probably looked. "Bella, with me." I said as I linked my arm through hers. She just looked at Edward with wide eyes. "You boys enjoy your game." I said as we left towards the office.

"What's wrong with you? Missing a game for girl talk?" Bella asked.

"I need to talk to you and Alice." I said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'll explain everything." We reached the office and knocked.

"Yeah?" Alice called out.

"Hey, it's me and Bells, you busy? I need to talk to both of you." I said.

"No, no. Come on in. What's up?" she responded.

"Okay, well. You know when I had food poisoning like two weeks ago?" Alice looked at me wide-eyed.

"Ohmygod. You're pregnant." She assumed.

"No, no. Well, we thought I was. It was much like Bella's whole ordeal. I really had food poisoning. But, you remember how down I was?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"Well, I prayed that I was pregnant." I admitted.

"Why, Rose?" Bella asked "It's so early in the relationship."

"I love Emmett, so much. I've never felt such love. I, uh. I had a rough past that I want to share with y'all. You two are the best friends I have ever had, and I trust y'all. So I'm going to tell you." I started.

I told them everything, everything about the almost rape, how I could never trust guys until Emmett, how I long to have a child of my own so I could feel more love, everything. They listened intently and cried with me.

"Aw, Rose. I'm so sorry. I think I speak for Bella as well when I say, you are one of my best friends, and I love you so much." Bella nodded in agreement with Alice.

"Rose, thank you for telling us. But, if you hated boys so much why did you get so into cars?" Bella asked.

I laughed. "Well after a little while, I wanted to prove myself. I wanted to be better than guys, let them know that they don't have the upper hand. That girls aren't just objects for them to use. We can do just as much as they can."

"Makes sense." Bella said.

There was a knock on the door, "Yeah?" Alice called out.

Edward opened the door, "You girls want some pizza? The game's over and we are about to order some." he said

"Yeah!" We all called out excitedly.

Edward laughed. "Okay, jeez. It's just pizza, nothing to wet your panties over." Bella got up and walked over to him and slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up." she said then kissed him on the lips. Alice and I looked at each other like we were saying "Are you serious?" and then I pushed past them saying "Get a room."

"Gladly." He smiled.

"Good Lord, you guys, you've been holed up in your room for the past like 3 days. I'm going to change up Rose's statement and say 'Get a life!'." Alice said. I laughed.

We all walked down to the living room, and I plopped down next to Emmett and cuddled into his side.

"You okay?" He whispered to me. I nodded.

"I felt it was time for them to know everything." I said.

He kissed me on the lips and said, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, baby." I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, more!"

* * *

**Okay, I've never had to go through that, nor have any of my friends, so I don't know if all of that was right, so let's just say that that's how it goes.**

**You guys are awesome as hell, I swear. Thank you for all of the great reviews. I never planned on making Bella pregnant, Rose either, I just felt that was a good way to get another POV and share Rose's story, by saying that Rose and Em had a scare as well. Don't worry, Alice isn't going to get pregnant either.**

**It was requested that I tell more on Rose or Alice. So, I decided on Rose. So much love in this chapter. I'll try to have some more girl time or something. **

**I don't know how many chapters will be in this story, but I've got to get the Jacob thing done before I end it. But, don't worry, there will be a sequel! I've planned on a sequel before I had the first chapter done.**

**Okay, thank you so much for all of the reviews again! Keep it up!**

**Love y'all!**

**B.E.**


	23. Author's Note

**Hey ladies and gents. I am sooooooo sorry I haven't gotten anything out… I do want to finish… but, I'm super busy… work and school have taken over my life completely… This is on a hiatus… so I will finish… I just have to make time… Thank you!!**

**6 DAYS!!!=]]]]] SOOOO EXCITED.**

**I love the soundtrack!**


End file.
